Time's Ticking
by Unicorn360
Summary: "You have until you're eighteen. You must then join us."-Danielle Cara is just your average Italian teen yet at the age of fourteen, she is faced with a terrifying dilemma. Get out before time's up. Dani's been caught lurking about in the strange castle in Volterra after trying to find her Aunty Gianna but when she witnesses something horrible, she's forced to stay with...vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**_Hi there! Welcome to my 'Time's Ticking' story! Thank you so much for taking the time to take a peep at my first fanfiction story! :) I really hope you enjoy this story as I've tried hard to think of what my readers (you!) would like to read. Also, the amazing Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and I only own Danielle, Leonardo, Pippa and Nicolas Cara (that's their last name) at the moment. Okay. That's all. Enjoy!_

Urgh! I am so sick of my family right now! They're getting on my nerves so much, I feel like yanking on my hair until it just rips out! My stupid little brother found an open bottle of my moronic Papa's beer sitting on the coffee table and being the curious little four year old he is, Leo just had to take a sip, and another sip, and another sip until he finished half of the dreaded substance. I don't know how much harm it will bring him but I reckon he might have a mini hangover tomorrow morning. Currently, Leo is in Mama's arms, bawling his little eyes out.

"Oh my God, Nicolas! You could have kept a better eye on your disgusting drink! Honestly!" Mama shouted. "Look after my drink? Look after my drink!? Geez, Pippa! You should have been looking after Leonardo!" Papa yelled back, his arms raised above his head as if he too wanted to yank his hairs out, or what little hair he has left. I sighed in frustration and got up from my tiny little corner in the sitting room. Discarding my book, The Secret Garden, I hopped up and raced up the flight of stairs. I need to get out of here.

"Danielle! Where are you going?" Mama called above Leo's loud shrieks, stopping me in my tracks. "Up to my bedroom, Mama." I yelled back, walking into my nice bedroom. I could always find some peace in here. I don't know if it's because of my green walls, the numerous books lining my bookshelves or the large window just next to my bed but I always feel safe and calm in my bedroom. I feel free and blissful in here. Or at least I usually do. I jumped on top of my bouncy bed and placed my chin in my hands. I guess I'm a pretty privileged girl. I live in a nice house and I have a good, private school teaching me. I reckon I have a bedroom that any teenage girl in Italy would want. Except for one wall, which was pretty chock-a-block with posters and photos, my three others were entirely books.

Well, there are just three very large bookshelves lining the three of my walls and they took up nearly the entire space so it feels like they are replacing my original walls. I adore reading, you see. Lining my floor is a plain white carpet, my ceiling is white with little luminous stars glued to the top, I own a fancy dresser with a tall mirror in the middle of it and the awesome thing about my mirror, it has little light bulbs lining the edges, making me feel like a movie star when I switch them on! My bed is sort of a simple bed, except for the fact that it's a double! I have a deep blue duvet with cute little dolphins on it, a stack of soft pillows and an adorable little collection of plush toys sitting proudly on top. I let myself fall back and I huddled up with my plush toys. I grabbed my favourite little buddy, Gino. He's a soft little bird who I've had since I was a small infant.

I tell him everything. I told him about how I first heard my Mama was going to have a third baby but aborted it, I told him about how I won a dazzling award at school for having a perfect attendance, heck I even mentioned how I know my scoundrel Papa is seeing another lady. I've only told Gino though. No one else. Papa doesn't even know that I know. I just so happened to see him kissing his little lady friend outside on the street late at night. Mama and Leo were in bed. I couldn't sleep so I stared at the twinkling little stars, lighting up the night sky, out above my window but then I peered down and saw Papa and that woman. Although I could hardly call her a woman, considering the way she was dressed. Anyway, that's why our family is beginning to fall apart. I think Papa is thinking of running off with this woman. He's been drinking more than normal too. Mama knows something is going on with Papa and she's constantly feeling agitated nowadays. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my Papa calling me.

I raced down the stairs. It's not really a sensible idea to keep my Papa waiting when he's in a mood. "Yes?" I said politely. He suddenly smiled at me. Mama tended to Leo, patting him on the back now that his crying had subsided to a few gentle whimpers. "Here. Go into town and buy yourself something nice. Take Leo with you, why don't you?" Papa said, digging into his left breast pocket and taking out a small wad of Euro. I took it eagerly and stashed it in my short's pocket. "Thank you, Papa." I thanked, keeping up my 'good little girl' charade. Mama looked upon us disapprovingly and reluctantly handed Leo to me. Leo looks an absolute angel right now, with his eyelashes damp with tears and his cute little lips frowned into a pout. At times though, he can be a little devil when he gets sugar into his system. I would know first hand. "Bye." I muttered and lugged Leo properly onto my hip. The arguing started up even before I was out of the front door.

**XXXXXXXX**

I have to admit, I'm enjoying myself! The thing I love about living in Volterra is all the nice little trinkets that are constantly being sold along the bustling streets. You can buy all sorts of cute and handy knick knacks here! So far I had bought a lovely shell necklace, a pearl bracelet, obviously fake, a few cute French penny hair ties and a small tube of cherry lip gloss. Yay! I bought Leo a little something too. Just to shut him up. Right now, he's happily sucking on the red pacifier I bought for him, moments ago. He is a bit too old for that kind of baby stuff but he began howling again and he just wouldn't shut up! So for the sake of my ears and everyone else's, I zipped into the nearest chemist and bought him his sucker.

I continued walking up the cobble street, my poor feet beginning to ache. Leo's half asleep now, his head lazily resting on my shoulder. I scurried over to a close by bench as soon as I saw it. I exhaled as I relaxed on the hard wood. I placed my bags up next to me and repositioned Leo, cradling him in my arms. He's fast asleep now. Probably the effects of the beer. Bless the little terror. Quietly as I could, although there wasn't much point trying due to the noisy and familiar chatter going on around me, I peered around in my little bags to take another look at my purchases. Yes, I am quite happy with what I've bought. I barely used up any of Papa's money either. I'll come back tomorrow and buy that darling little jewellery box I really wanted! It was such a fine jewellery box too. It's smooth mahogany with tiny, colourful gems lining the top of the lid. Yes, I'll do that tomorrow. If it's still there. I gently closed my eyes, thinking about that precious jewellery box and how it would sit on my dressing table. I drifted off into a dream.

**XXXXXXXX**

A cold breeze blew on my bare legs, raising the hairs on me and causing me to shiver softly. Hmmm. Why's it suddenly so cold? I tried to pull up something around me to protect me from the cold, but there was nothing there. I quickly came to realisation. My eyes snapped open, terror immediately beginning to travel through my body. Leo is no longer in my arms. My bags are there but my silly little brother, gone. His pacifier is lying discarded on the dirty ground. I leaped up, wildly searching around in the dark night.

It mustn't be too late at night as lights are still blazing from the windows of houses. "Leo!? Leonardo!" I yelled, hoping this is just one of his stupid hide-and-seek games. No one called back. I raced away from the bench, my belongings now insignificant, little things compared to the horrible dilemma I'm now faced with. "Leo!" I screeched. What am I going to do? My parents will murder me! Oh, poor little Leo! What if he had been abducted and he was currently being tortured? Terrifying thoughts sped through my head as I raced up the now deserted streets, madly searching for my baby brother. "LEO!" I screamed. Harsh breaths began to flow out of my mouth. I broke down and cried when I didn't get any reply-what I expected but had hoped for all the same.

I drew in breath quickly and just as I happened to avert my eyes from the ground, I caught sight of a tiny figure, huddled on the ground in a small alleyway up further ahead. I gasped and a sudden flare of hope spread through me. I sprinted across the uneven bricks until I reached the entrance of the alleyway. "Leo?" I said quietly."Dani?" a soft and childish voice replied after a few seconds. A wide grin broke out on my face as I ran as fast as I could towards him. I swept him up into my arms and squashed him tightly against my chest. "Oh Leo! You have no idea how worried I was! Why did you leave me!? Anything could have happened to such a little boy like you!" I rambled. "Ow! You're hurting me!" Leo protested. "Oh, sorry." I apologized quickly and loosened my grip on him. "Why did you run off?" I questioned gently. "I wanted Mama so I twied waking you but you wouldn't wake so I twied to go find her." Leo calmly answered.

"Why did you sit here though?' I questioned, peering around at all the muck that's lying about and the mangy rats scattering about. It's such a filthy place for a boy with such an easily penetrable immune system to be. "I was cold and I was scared and I didn't know where to go." Leo said, his guilty hazel eyes staring straight into my blue ones. I kissed the top of his blonde head. "Let's go home then, mate. Mama and Papa must be worried sick!" I turned around and hurriedly made my way out of the smelly alleyway, Leo firmly on my hip."You're lucky you found him before someone dangerous did." A cold, male voice said, his voice echoing quietly against the damp brick walls.

My heart seemed to stop in my chest. A horrid chill ran up my spine. Oh no. I turned around slowly, not knowing who I would face. A hobo? A drunk? A disgusting man with devious thoughts? I saw at the other end of the alleyway a distinct outline of a tall, thin man. I clutched Leo tighter against me as this strange and chilling man began to walk steadily towards us. Oh God.

**A/N- **_That's it! The first chapter! :) Yay! I hope you enjoyed it and stick around as I will be posting new chapters every so often. (I'm so excited!) It would be so very lovely if any of you would review. In stories I've read, people say they won't post again unless that get a certain amount of reviews but personally I think that's not very nice. All I'm saying is, it would make my day and make me much more enthusiastic to write more of my story if I get just maybe a few reviews. It could even just be two words. But if you really don't want to, you don't have to. I adore writing so I will be posting no matter what. :) Feel free to PM me, I check my inbox every day. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around! Farewell!_

_-Unicorn360._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**_Alright! Second chapter! Thank you to _**CourageToLoseSightOfTheShore**. _It really made me happy to have your wonderful review and made me want to write more! So, thanks. __ Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer and I currently own Dani, Leo, Nicolas and Pippa Cara (Once again, Cara is their last name, just in case you forgot). Also, sorry if the things I mention about Italy aren't entirely accurate. I've never travelled there (though I'd very much like too) and I am just going off of what I read on the Internet. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter._

My breathing quickened. I'm not necessarily afraid for me currently, just Leo. If anything should happen to us, I really hope Leo gets out of this unscathed. I hugged Leo to me tightly and I know I should run, but it seems as if my legs have been rooted to the ground. Fear is coursing all through my body. I said a silent prayer in my head. "Who's that?" Leo whispered to me, burying his head into my chest. It seems as if my mouth is frozen as well. The outline of the man became clearer and clearer until he was in good view. It seemed like hours had passed but really, it probably had only been a minute. He was suddenly standing in front of us. Had my eyes failed me? I could have sworn he was further back. I gasped and swiftly took a step back. I couldn't see much of his features because of the very dim light from the waning moon and twinkling stars above. "Someone easily could have taken him and you would never have known." The unfamiliar and daunting man commented. I hugged Leo even tighter.

"I know." I stated in a raspy voice. I swivelled my tongue around in my mouth, trying to lubricate my dry throat. "Why would a young girl like you be out at this time of night, anyway?" he said. I ignored his question. "Who are you and what do you want?" I questioned bravely. He chuckled darkly. "How rude of me. My name is Demetri and…..I am merely taking a stroll around the place." Demetri answered. Why would he be taking a walk at this time of night? "Umm, that's nice. Well, I think I should go now." I said meekly, trying not to let him know that I'm deathly scared. "Yes. You never know who or what could be creeping about at night. You just never know." Demetri stated, almost as if it were a warning. I shivered. Astonishingly, he raised his hand and began to caress my cheek gently. I stopped breathing. Fright held me in place. "So warm." He muttered so low, I barely heard him. His hand is the coldest thing I have ever felt. He removed his hand. My left cheek was stinging from the shock of his icy skin. I gulped. Demetri gazed down at me. I still haven't seen any of his features and have no clue what he looks like but I'm certainly not going to stick around to find out. I felt the strength in my legs return and pressing Leo's head into my chest, I turned around and bolted. I didn't even turn around to see if he was chasing after me.

** XXXXXXXX**

I burst through our front door and slammed it shut with my foot. I'm struggling to find my breath. I have never really been a fit girl. I leaned down and released Leo who went tearing off down the hall and around the corner. I placed a hand on my chest. My heart is beating with such intensity, I honestly think it's going to burst through my chest. I spun around and latched all three locks on the door. No one will be able to get into this house now. "Dani!" I heard my Mama shout. I whipped around, the living daylights scared out of me-again. "Oh Dani! Dani!" Mama called, running down the hall with Leo safely in her arms. Her comforting arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I breathed in her sweet and familiar scent of her Calvin Clein perfume, making me melt into her.

"Mama." I said softly, clutching her white cardigan in my hand, wanting to get as close to her as possible. I still can't believe Leo and I weren't harmed! I thought for sure horrible things were going to occur. "Where were you!? It's past seven-thirty! Your Papa sent you out at three in the afternoon and you return four and a half hours later! I'm so disappointed in you." Mama scolded, her pretty eyes boring into mine. "I'm sorry Mama. I fell asleep on a bench and when I woke up, Leo had vanished so I went looking for him. I found him though, obviously, and we saw a strange ma-I mean, we saw a feral cat sleeping in an alleyway. Leo simply wanted to pet it." I explained, hastily fixing my mistake. If Mama knew we were approached by any man at this time of night, she wouldn't let my brother or I out of her sight until we were both eighteen. Mama and I untangled ourselves from each other.

"Oh, Leo. You shouldn't pet wild animals! They could be carrying diseases or fleas or all sorts of nasty surprises." Mama scolded Leo as she began to walk back down the hallway. I sighed and leaned against the door in exhaustion. "We'll have to wash you very well. By the way, Dani." Mama said, stopping in her footsteps and turning around. "I'm disappointed in you too." She said, shaking her head. I looked down at my feet. "But I'm very glad you and your brother got home safely." Mama said, surprising me. I looked up and saw a small smile etched on her petite face. I quickly returned the smile before Mama walked off to give stinky Leo a good bath. Papa stuck his head around the corner. I tensed and prepared myself for a lecture. Surprising me, he just shook his head disapprovingly and went off. Well I didn't expect that. Usually I get a strong lecture from Papa when I do something wrong. Perhaps Papa can't be bothered with me any more. Wow, that hurts.

** XXXXXXX **

I heard sobbing and screaming. I sighed in frustration. I had been trying to go back to sleep! My attempt is fruitless, though. Can a teenage girl get a proper sleep in!? I peeked open one eye. Then my other eye. The harsh Italian sun is already shining in through my bedroom window. Ah, I love the summer holidays. The sun is always at its brightest. I opened both my eyes and sat up, yawning. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. What should I do today? Perhaps I could go buy that pretty jewellery box. My memories from last night hit me like a tonne of sandstone. Perhaps not. I don't want to run into any more crazy characters. Oh well. That beautiful jewellery box will have to find someone else to go home with. I know! Maybe I could visit Aunty Gianna today. I think it's her day off from her work. I looked at my alarm clock. Eight-thirty. I flung my duvet and sapphire blue sheets off of me and stumbled out of my bedroom.

** XXXXXXXX**

"Mama? Can I visit Aunty Gianna today?" I cautiously asked. Mama is in a foul mood this morning. Mama had briefly told me that she was up most of the night trying to soothe Leo as he had a severe headache and had been vomiting quite a bit due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed yesterday. Leo had been screaming and crying most of the night and then he finally went to sleep for a few hours but then he woke up again in the early hours of the morning and so Mama had been up since half past four, desperately trying to quieten Leo's sobbing. Mama said it's a wonder none of the neighbours came banging on our front door. Strange. Papa and I had slept right through the racket. I wonder where Papa is anyway.

Leo has finally fallen asleep now. On the couch in the living room. I don't think Mama really cares where he's resting right now, as long as he is asleep and out of the way. "Yeah, you can visit her. Just be careful and don't go off with any strangers." Mama replied, taking a seat opposite me at the kitchen table. "I know. Thanks, Mama. By the way, where's Papa?" I asked, my mouth full of mushy Fruit Loops and coloured milk. "Don't chew with your mouth full, please. He went out." She answered tiredly. "Oh." I said and we both sat in silence as I consumed the rest of my breakfast.

** XXXXXXXX**

Mama didn't want me to take Leo with me. She said it was because he was still sleeping but I think she was actually more worried about me losing him again. I wasn't offended. At least I didn't have to watch him and lug him around the whole time. Up in my room, I walked over to my dresser. I opened the first drawer and pulled out what I wanted to wear. I took out my studded denim short-shorts and slipped them on, a loose, red, sleeveless top caught my attention. I pulled that on eagerly. I got down on my knees and tugged out the last drawer that had a habit of getting stuck and had a peer inside. After trying on many different shoes, I finally grabbed my pair of tan and pink sandals.

Standing up, I braided my fringe and clipped it to the side of my head and left the rest hanging out loose. I prefer it that way. Finishing up, I slipped on a pair of canary yellow sunglasses and an absolutely cute pink bag that fit perfectly over my shoulder. I admired myself in the mirror and loved what I saw. If there were one thing that everyone knows about me, it's the obvious fact that I love fashion! It's my thing. I know what jewellery and make up would have gone with this cute outfit but unfortunately, in my haste to search for Leo, I'd left my pearl bracelet, shell necklace and yummy cherry lip gloss on that blasted bench! Maybe it might still be there if I go and have a look.

** XXXXXXXX**

"Bye, Mama!" I yelled out behind me as I unlocked the front door. "Alright. Straight to your Aunty Gianna's place and back. Okay? Be back before three, please." Mama yelled back. "Yep! Ciao!" I shouted as I stepped outside and into the bright street. It's a good twenty minute walk to my Aunty Gianna's place from my house but it will be good exercise and there is just so much to see! I have been living in Italy my whole life, fourteen years, and still seeing all the spectacular things in the crowded streets amazes me. As I walked through many different streets, occasionally thinking I was lost but then recognising something familiar, I saw street performers who were playing with puppets for the little children and some peculiar men dressed in a strange attire of rags and colourful bits of material who were juggling many bouncy balls, there were friendly, old women who were selling fancy trinkets from their little carts and there was one large, tubby man holding a basket of French bread sticks and he was shouting in Italian, trying to get people's attention.

Italy really is a marvellous and beautiful place. After battling through a thick crowd who were watching a skilled man draw a magnificent picture using chalk, on the harsh, brick ground, I emerged and gazing around, I spotted the quaint, little cottage standing separately from all the other houses. I can always immediately be certain that this house belongs to my Aunty because of all the blossoming plants and flourishing flowers. Aunty Gianna loves to work in the garden and no matter what season, flowers and little trees are always blooming and they give her garden a sort of….. magical feeling. But that's just me. Aunty Gianna's house isn't technically part of any street either. She lives on a small grassy hill a few metres away from all the commotion which occurs daily in the streets of Volterra. She likes her space. I'm like her in that category. I wiped my brow to clear the light layer of sweat that had gathered there and I began to walk up the small hill.

**A/N-**_Hooray! Chapter two! I really hope anyone who reads my story enjoys this chapter. I thought hard about this chapter and I thought it would hopefully please my readers. 'Caio' means 'goodbye' in Italian, I think. Also, would you possibly mind please reviewing my chapter? It really would make me so very happy and it would let me know that my readers are enjoying what I write. It doesn't have to be a whole sentence. A simple 'It's good.' would make me thrilled to bits! Farewell for now, my beloved readers! _

-_Unicorn360._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**_Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! I was busy with school work and I had friends coming over so that took up quite a bit of time. Anyway, this is chapter three. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and I own Dani, Leo, Nicolas and Pippa Cara and Toto (a cute little Miniature Schnauzer), only. Thank you very much to_** booklover1598**_ for reviewing, I really appreciate it. __ Enjoy chapter three!_

I walked slowly and carefully through the beautiful garden, admiring all the colours and inhaling the sweet scents. When I was six, I remember playing in this garden and searching for fairies. I didn't find any. I removed my sunglasses and tucked them into my handbag. I knocked on the green front door, using my special rat-a-tat-tat knock. While I was waiting, I smoothed back my crow black hair and dusted imaginary dirt off my shirt. I heard scuffling from behind the door and a high pitched yapping. That would be Toto, Aunty Gianna's Miniature Schnauzer. The door opened quickly and Aunty Gianna stood there with an apron on and flour stuck on her tanned face. Toto sat by Aunty Gianna, yipping and yapping at her feet. "Danielle, honey!" Aunty Gianna cried with joy, enveloping me into a soft hug. "Hey, Aunty Gianna. I just thought I'd come for a visit. Been cooking have you?" I chuckled, pulling away and taking a good look at my aunty.

"Isn't this a lovely surprise! Yes, I've been cooking some yummy goodies." Aunty Gianna informed, pulling me inside and shutting the door behind her. "Hello, Toto." I greeted cheerily, bending down and scratching behind his ear. Toto cocked his head, his barking ceasing and his slippery tongue hanging out of his stinky mouth. "Come on in, come on in. We have a lot of chatting to do!" Aunty Gianna said, pulling me by my arm, into her small kitchen. To say that her little kitchen is a mess is an absolute understatement! I mean, Aunty Gianna isn't the best cook and she does create quite a mess when cooking but this time, it looks like a bomb has hit her kitchen!

Pots, pans, cupcake trays, hand towels, flour, bottles filled with liquids and so many other ingredients are scattered around the benches, the round, wooden table, and some objects are even lying on the floor! What on earth has Aunty Gianna been trying to make!? "Ah, yes, excuse the mess. As I said, I've been doing some cooking." she explained, avoiding my eyes and blushing a rosy red. My gobsmacked face said it all. "Aunty Gianna, it doesn't look like you've been doing a little cooking, it looks like you cooked for the entire city!" I burst out. "No offence or anything." I quickly added. "Yeah, well, you know I do tend to create a bit of a mess when cooking." Aunty Gianna retorted. "Yeah." I muttered, walking towards the overcrowded kitchen table, picking up a bottle of honey and a bag of flour off the floor on my way.

I dropped the cooking ingredients onto the table as I sat down on a rickety chair. "Ah, you got a bit of, you know, flour and stuff. Right there." I informed, indicating to both my cheeks. Aunty Gianna laughed and wiped the dusty substance off with her hands. "So what have you been up to these holidays? Been getting into mischief?" Aunty Gianna asked, leaning forward with her hands clasped and a small smile planted on her young face. "Nothing much has been happening. I took Leo up to the markets and unfortunately, I lost track of him but of course, I found him, thank goodness." I mentioned, leaving the part out about the strange Demetri. "Ah yes, your Mama told me about your scary little incident when we were talking on the phone. You must be careful, little Dani." Aunty Gianna scolded lightly, shaking her head slowly. "I know, I know. Anyway, besides this cooking lesson, what else have you been doing?" I asked. "The usual. We have another secretary working up in the castle. Her name's Bianca. Nice girl, older than me but otherwise, kind girl." Aunty Gianna said.

"Do you reckon I could come up and see you work one of these days, Aunty?" I asked, eager to be able to see what's inside the eerie castle. "No, no, no! You mustn't come inside or anywhere near the castle at all!" Aunty Gianna suddenly snapped, making me jump. "Oh." I muttered, casting my eyes down. There was a pause. "Sorry. What I mean is, you don't want to go up there. It's really not that interesting. Rather dull actually." Aunty Gianna explained. "Yeah, okay." I mumbled. There was a moment of silence. I looked up at the disgraceful kitchen. "Perhaps we should clean this up?" I suggested. "That would be helpful! Not to mention a good idea." Aunty Gianna agreed, casting her eyes around her messy kitchen. I laughed and got up. As I was pushing my chair in, I happened to see quite a bit of white flour on the chair that I had been sitting on and discovered a shape that looked a lot like my backside.

Knowing all too well what had happened, I twisted my back around to get a view of my bottom. Sure enough, a fine layer of flour was coated on my denim short shorts and my thighs. I huffed and dusted it off. "Oh, sorry about that." Aunty Gianna apologised, trying to hide her smile. I waved it off and we both got started on cleaning up the messy kitchen.

** XXXXXXXX**

It has been a couple of days since I have visited Aunty Gianna and my creepy encounter with Demetri, the unknown man. I had begun to call him that in my head. I'm absolutely, utterly bored and I just don't know what to do with myself. I had occupied myself with Leo for a bit but then when he hit his head on the wall after trying to get away from my tickling hands, I got into trouble and playtime was over. I did do some cleaning for Mama. Although I don't think she appreciated my help much when I accidentally used a muddy rag to clean the windows. That's why I'm here in bedroom now, in disgrace. Mama is busy cleaning the smudged windows and surprisingly, Papa had taken Leo out for ice cream after he discovered Leo bawling his eyes out. I wish Papa had thought to invite me out for ice cream. Mmmmm..…ice cream.

I know Aunty Gianna had told me to never, ever, ever to go up to that 'dangerous' castle but I desperately want to see what was inside! I have a thing about medieval things and that castle appears as if it could have been built in those dark times. The Middle Ages is such an interesting period of time, I reckon. Anyway, I badly want to show Aunty Gianna my report card because she said she would give me a little surprise if I got good marks. My report card arrived shortly after Leo and Papa came home. Leo looked very content with a large ice cream cone in his hands and an enormous scoop of chocolate ice cream on top. Chocolate and strawberry ice cream is smeared all over his cheeks so it's obvious that this isn't Leo's first cone. I was giving my Papa the 'cold shoulder' because I was rather mad that he didn't ask me out for ice cream but when I got my report card, which included all of my good marks, I rushed over to Papa, eager for some praise.

"Papa! Papa! Look! My end-of-term report card has arrived! Look!" I squealed and practically shoved my report card in front of his face. Papa sighed and put down Leo before taking a seat in his large, cosy armchair. I patiently waited while Papa read through my report card, hoping for the best from him. "Hmmm…good marks. Yes, well done, honey." Papa said unenthusiastically, passing me my results back and settling back into his chair again. I waited for something more from him. He said nothing else. I drooped, upset and emotionally wounded that Papa didn't seem to care much for my hard earned results. I shuffled out of the living room. I feel drained and sad. I know one person though who would praise me for my hard work. Aunty Gianna. I know she told me to never come see her while she was working but I need to know someone who believes in me and has hope that I will do well in my school education. Yes, I'll go visit my Aunty Gianna, surprise her and get the praise that I so badly want and need. My self-esteem depends on it.

**A/N-**_Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! __ Sorry for not updating quickly, I was rather busy for a while. So, as usual, I will try to update as soon as possible and would you mind leaving me a little review? That would be lovely as it would really help me get through chapter 4. Happy reading and I hope you continue to follow my story. Farewell, my beloved readers! _

_-Unicorn360._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**_This is it! Chapter 4! Yes! By the way, I'm awfully sorry to all my amazing readers for not updating for a few days. __ My bad. I was just terribly busy with homework and friends and all sorts of other time consuming stuff. So, please forgive me. Haha. Anyway, the Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer and the Cara family and Toto (Aunty Gianna's dog) are only owned by me. I also own this storyline. I have not stolen anything. I would very much like to thank__** Guest, booklover1598**__ and __**karishma**__ for your supportive and heart-warming reviews. I'm absolutely touched that you all enjoy my story! I do try hard to entertain my beloved readers. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4! I hope it's to your satisfaction! _

I clenched my teeth tightly as I used all my strength to wrench open the lock on my bedroom window. I haven't opened this window in quite a while. Mama doesn't want pesky insects in the house. After a second or two, the window unlocked with a soft '_click'_. I pushed the glass window open. A blast of cool air and smells greeted me. I sighed in content, enjoying the smell of cooking bread wafting into my bedroom. Then I remembered my sole purpose. I ignored the delicious smelling aroma and looked down. I could jump but I could also break my leg. I had a quick debate in my head. No, it isn't worth the risk. If I broke my leg when I hit the ground, I'd be grounded for months when Mama or Papa discovered me lying then, yelling in pain, and realised I had intended on sneaking out. Well…that's if Papa even cared enough to bother coming outside to investigate the yelling. I shut the windows tightly and locked them shut again, converting them to their original state. I rushed to my dresser and jiggled the stiff drawer out. I need a small bag. But it also has to suit the clothes I'm wearing. I'm picky like that.

I browsed for a few seconds and found the perfect one. I grabbed my small, yellow shoulder bag and swung it onto my right shoulder. I picked up my report card, the purpose of this secret trip, and slipped it into my bag. Right, all set! I crept out of my bedroom and peeked around. No one in sight. Good! I'd be able to get out of this house without being seen, easily. I tip toed across the landing and down the wooden stairs. I have figured out where I will exit from. The door in the laundry room. I could just creep out into the back street and go around to the front. "Where do you think you're going?" a disapproving voice asked. I froze. Dang! Caught. "Well?" Mama asked. I turned around to face her. Her right foot is tapping and her thin arms are folded. It means Mama suspects something is going on. I've grown up with that look. I raced through possibilities in my head. "Uh…I'm…um…going to get some bread. Yeah, I'm just heading out to buy some bread! I couldn't find any in the kitchen so I thought to make up for my accident with the dirty rag on the windows; I would go and buy some bread for you." I stammered.

Was that the best I could come up with!? Mama appeared to think for a moment. "Oh! Well…that's lovely of you! Thanks, Dani." Mama said, walking over and giving me a quick hug. It seemed like Mama believes my white lie. Perhaps I could really go and buy Mama some bread. After all, I still have the wad of Euro Papa handed to me a few days ago. Maybe I don't need to go on this trip after all. "Mama? Would you be able to look at my report card? It arrived not too long ago." I said, opening my bag and taking the corner of my report card. "Dani, baby, I'm sorry but I'm a bit busy right now. Maybe you could show me later." Mama gabbled, walking over to the tiny cupboard under the stairs. I paused. "Oh, okay." I mumbled, closing my bag again. "Sorry." Mama apologised, pulling out the dingy vacuum cleaner and plugging it into the power socket on the wall. Mama and Papa can really be a big let down to me sometimes. Aunty Gianna won't fail me though. Sometimes I wish I lived with Aunty Gianna. Life would probably be a lot more pleasant. "See you later then." I mumbled and rushed over to the front door. I feel extraordinarily guilty, lying to Mama but I want to see my beloved Aunty. She always makes me feel better, no matter what. I took one quick look at Mama before I closed the door. She's always busy nowadays. I shut the door quietly and walked out into the street.

** XXXXXXXX**

I really should have planned how long it would take to get to the Volterra Castle because now I have lost an hour to walking. I was exhausted by the time I reached the main entrance but at least a bitter cold wind wrapped itself around me and kept me nice and cool. I'm still sweating bucket loads. I really must look a sight. Taking a seat on the magnificent and exquisite fountain at the front of the old brick castle, I took a moment to think about how I would actually get in. Presuming the heavy front door was unlocked; I could always just wander in and ask someone if they knew where my Aunty Gianna is located. Someone must know where she is. While seated on the marble edge of the enormous fountain, I really pondered why Aunty Gianna warned me to stay away from this pretty place. It looked pretty casual to me. No one else is even around so what's Aunty Gianna so worried about?

I'm actually really excited! I mean, I'm finally getting to see inside the castle, after all these years of gazing up at the medieval castle, wondering what was on the inside. After dipping my hands in the cold water at the fountain, I felt refreshed and ready to head inside. I jumped up and clutching my bag to my hip, I jogged up the couple of thick stairs. At the top, I grabbed the large handle on the door to the right and pulled. It didn't budge. Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought. I tugged on the door again. The door didn't even budge an inch. Great! I walked all this way and the main doors are locked. I sighed. I feel fed up! I turned back around and walked down the steps, feeling defeated. Halfway down the steps, I stopped. I've got an idea! Maybe there is another door around the side that's open. I mean, it's such a large castle so surely there must be another entrance somewhere.

**XXXXXXXX**

Yes! I knew there would be another door! After trailing around the castle, just when I'd nearly given up, I had spotted a small wooden door at the edge of another corner. I jumped up and down with excitement. Gathering my wits, I breathed in and calmed myself. I looked around. I need to make sure no one sees me head inside. I might get into trouble for trespassing otherwise. Luck is on my side! No one's in sight. Just like I expected. The door looked so fragile, as if with one kick of my foot, it would crumble to the ground. I gingerly took hold the small silver knob and twisted, praying it wasn't locked. The door cracked open. I felt like squealing but I know I have to be very quiet. I don't want to be thrown out before I get the chance to visit my Aunty. I hesitantly stepped inside and being as quiet as possible, I gently shut the door.

It's terribly dark in here. I almost thought that no lights were on until my eyes had adjusted and I discovered flickering candles lining the cobwebbed walls. Straight ahead of me is a passageway that looks like a tunnel. It appeared to go on forever. It's also very, very cold in here. I wish I had thought to bring a jacket. I stepped forward one step, as if expecting an alarm to go off. I took another small step, still expecting to be caught red-handed. No alarm or flashing lights. Wow, today must really be my lucky day! I took a couple more steps just to be certain. Yep, I'm satisfied. I began to stroll through the passageway, eager to get to the end and find out what waiting to be discovered.

** XXXXXXXX**

Finally, after a while, I reached the end, only to look to the left and discover another passageway. I turned to the right and saw a passageway exactly the same as this one! I resisted the urge to huff and cross my arms. No one ever said finding my way through this mysterious castle was going to be an easy task. I decided to randomly choose the left passage. While I was walking past the numerous candles stuck to the walls, I thought about what the surprise could be when Aunty Gianna knew of my marks. Hopefully it would be that new Avril Lavigne CD I've been desperate for. I did ask Aunty Gianna for it when my fifteenth birthday rolls around in the next couple of months but maybe she'd cave in and give it to me early. Gosh, I'm excited! Suddenly, my thoughts were dragged from daydreaming about Aunty Gianna's gift, to the intimidating man Leo and I met in the alley so many days ago. Why on earth did he behave so weirdly and why would he be taking a stroll that late at night? Was he up to no good? Was he a rapist or a murderer? I was taken from my thoughts when I reached the end of this passageway. With my fingers crossed, I hoped to see something other than more passageways. I rolled my eyes and sighed when I saw more passageways on my left and right. I took the right.

**XXXXXXXX**

A shiver ran down my spine but it wasn't because of the chill in the air, it was because after wandering these passageways for so long, I finally found something new. Down on my left was a set of doors so big, I swear the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk would be able to glide through the doorway with ease. A small amount of bright light shone through a crack in the open doors and there were soft voices drifting through. I'm actually surprised I made it this far without anyone seeing. There isn't a single soul in sight but that doesn't really surprise me. If the doors were bolted shut at the main entrance, then Volterra Castle must be shut for today. Who else would be wandering around anyway? I crept forward, taking my sweet old time and being wary. That could be security behind those doors but then again, it could be Aunty Gianna talking to some people. I wouldn't know until I had a peep inside.

Halfway there, I heard a startled gasp and more gentle murmuring. A frown crept onto my face. Now I just had to know what was behind those massive doors! I hurried further up but stopped so suddenly in my footsteps, I nearly fell flat on my face. An agonised scream pierced the air so loudly, I cringed. I ran the rest of the way and slowed down when I was just behind the door. I tip toed as silently as I could and moved in front of the tiny crack and peered through. What I saw made my heart leap into my throat. A strangled cry escaped my mouth without warning and I stumbled back in shock, tripping over my feet. My backside landed on the icy, hard stone floor with a _'thud'_.

Aunty Gianna's slender neck is pressed at an odd angle against a very tall and muscular man's mouth and she hung from his grip as limp as old lettuce. Her eyes had glazed over and she seemed to be staring directly into my horrified eyes, as if telling me to run, run as far away as I possibly can but I didn't even get time to register anything else in my mind before the large set of doors were opened as wide as they would go. The doors hit the wall with a small _'bang'_. Multiple sets of menacing, burgundy eyes stared back at me with such intensity; I thought I would surely shrivel up and die under their frightening gaze. "Uh oh." I whispered.

**A/N-**_Oh no! What's going to happen to Dani? Well, obviously I know since I'm the author of the story but it's a mystery to you, my marvellous readers! __ Thank you very much for taking the time out of your day to read my chapter and I really hope that you liked what you read. I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter! If you don't mind, would you please leave me a little review? I mean, that's if you want to but I'm very eager to see what my readers think. I just would like to know if you like what you read in this chapter, that's all. Anyway, Thursday, April 25__th__ (Anzac day) is a day off for me so I'll dedicate that day to my writing and you will get one or more updates! Yay! Thank you once again and please, if you want to, just leave a little review. That would be fantastic! Alright, farewell and have a good day! _

_-Unicorn360._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-**_Greetings, my lovely readers! Okay, this is chapter 5. I really do hope that you all enjoy it because I do try hard to please you all. Also, I'd love to thank __**booklover1598 **__for her very amusing review (it made me laugh!) and thank you for your kindness. I'd also like to give my thanks to __**Guest **__and __**Guest **__(you both reviewed chapter 4) because you really helped motivate me to write chapter 5. Thanks for your support. So overall, thank you heaps to those 3 fantastic people for reviewing.__ I don't own the Twilight Saga. We all know Stephanie Meyer does. I only own Toto (the little dog) and the Cara family. I also own this story line. I've stolen nothing. By the way, I'm just going to let you know, I won't be saying that I own 'Toto' in the future since you all already know I own him and he won't be put into any future chapters. It just saves time. Alright, thanks very much and enjoy chapter 5! _

I thought for sure I would die of fright. I kept waiting for my last breath to come but still, my heart kept pounding away in my chest. None of the…creatures, moved. I didn't dare move either. I feared that if I moved even an inch, one of them would pounce and kill me right there and then. Like a cat to a ball of yarn. There was a heavy silence that filled the air. It didn't take long for one of them to speak up though.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise." A man, if I could really call him a 'man', spoke up. Shiny hair falls down his back like a coal black waterfall. His eyes are ruby red, like the other eyes in the room, and his skin looks white and flaky. It appears almost transparent. I stayed silent. No way am I going to converse with a demon. "What are you doing here, little one?" he asked. My mouth remained tightly shut. He turned his gaze to a tall, slender man on his far right. "Demetri." he said, inclining his head towards me. I gasped in utter shock. I know that name! It's the unknown man! Demetri!

The man who I thought to be a drunken man or a man up to no good was clearly something else. He belongs to this group of evil demons. Startling me, he suddenly disappeared, right in front of my very eyes! I blinked, expecting him to be there but he didn't reappear. Am I going mad!? Suddenly, a set of cold, rough hands hauled me up by my arms, off the cold ground. I shrieked and immediately flung my arms wildly about, trying to make contact with the fiend grasping me. I turned my head and saw Demetri, gripping my arms and forcing me towards the man who spoke to me. Deciding I wanted to live, I obeyed Demetri, who looked as if he were ready to kill me. I made my unwillingly legs walk forward.

Eyes followed me and it was rather unnerving. We came to a stop in the middle of the large room. I suddenly noticed how rather pretty it was, despite my situation. A round dome formed the roof up above and intricate and detailed drawings are carved into it. The walls are made of marble, it seems and there are white, stone pillars lining the walls of this massive room. There is also a large drain off to the side of the room. It's covered by a steel grate. What would that be used for? Up ahead, behind the man with the long black hair, are three thrones, seeming to be made out of jewels and mahogany. The right and left thrones are occupied by two men.

I can feel my heart beating in my ears. Is this it? Is this where I'll die? Will my death be the same as Aunty Gianna's? "Why are you here?" the man who stood in front of me asked, his voice soft. My mouth was dry, as if sand had been poured down my throat. "I came to visit my aunty." I whispered, almost inaudibly. My voice came out raspy. The tight grip on both my arms is beginning to become uncomfortable. "I presume Gianna is your aunty?" he asked, turning his gaze to my precious Aunty Gianna lying dead on the stone floor. I followed his gaze. I couldn't look at her for long though. It hurts too much. I felt a pang of sadness rack through my heart.

I nodded, bringing my gaze to the floor. "Well, this is rather unfortunate for you." He paused. "Did you see her death?" he questioned, his voice becoming deeper and harsher. A shiver travelled through me as I recalled seeing her neck pressed up against one of the other creature's mouth. Suddenly, something inside me clicked. My fairy tales all rushed back to me. My head snapped up to face the glaring man. My mouth fell open and I realised what these monsters are. Vampires.

"You're…you're vampires." I said quietly, shock invading my voice. The man chuckled darkly. I don't find this funny at all. If anything, downright horrifying. "You're quite right." He confirmed. I feel faint and more scared than ever before. I noticed that he was looking down at my clenched fist. "Would you mind?" he asked, extending his hand towards me. Mind what? I became puzzled. Does he want me to take his hand!? When I didn't answer quickly enough, Demetri took my hand, unclenched my fist and held it out to the strange man. I wanted to turn my head and glare at Demetri for daring to make a decision for me but my head was pressed up against his chest, making it very difficult to do so. My hand quivered with fear as the man stepped forward and enclosed my right hand with both of his. Much like Demetri's hands had been on the night he had met Leo and I, this vampire's hands are just as cold, if not colder. Another shiver ran down my back. He closed his eyes and bent his head. What the hell is he doing!?

While this weird dude is…inspecting…my hand, I took the chance to look at the other vampires around me. To my left, there was a rather small girl with bright blonde hair pulled tightly behind her head. She owned angelic features that made her look like an angel but with her glimmering red eyes, it just made her look like a sadistic witch. Standing next to her was a boy a bit taller than her. He too had ruby eyes and angelic features. Chocolate brown hair frames his pretty face and brushed against the collar of his black jacket. He caught me staring at him. I hurriedly looked away, fearing he would do something drastic, like attempt to kill me.

After gathering my courage again, I peeked a sideways glance to my right and my eyes met the devil of a man who had killed my beloved Aunty Gianna. He's ridiculously tall and muscular, most likely the tallest out of everyone here. Rage poured throughout my body. I wish I could rip him to pieces and throw him into the deepest ocean where he could rot away to nothing. Horrid monster. He was a rather plain vampire, considering the others were rather beautiful. Like the others around me, he had red eyes but his seemed brighter. He had deep brown hair, close to black, and he was wearing black trousers and a black jacket. Gosh! Was black all they wore around here? Just looking at him made me want to throw a powerful punch at him. He simply disgusted me so much; I couldn't continuing looking at him.

Sitting mightily up on the left and right thrones, leaving the centre throne bare, are two vampires who appear to be kings. They are both dressed very royally in robes and fine silks. The vampire sitting on the left looks extraordinarily bored, his expression matching mine on the rare days when I have absolutely nothing to do at home. Long, flowing, chestnut brown hair gathered on his shoulders and he seems rather old. His frail looking skin is chalky white too. The very first thing I noticed about the pale, white-haired man sitting on the right throne is the nasty scowl set on his face.

I feel like informing him that he should he should change the cruel expression on his face because when the wind changed direction, he would forever have that unkind scowl as his face's main feature. If looks could kill though, I'd be dead, due to the look of pure hatred he was giving for me. I wouldn't want to anger him further. Just at that moment, the man holding my hand snapped up his head to peer into my frightened eyes. "Interesting." He stated. Interesting what? He released my hands and I quickly pulled my hand back and slid it into my short's pocket, eager for my hand to hurry up and regain its warmth. "So, Danielle. I guess I should introduce myself and everyone else." He suggested. I gasped, once again. How did he know my name!? "How do you know my name?!" I questioned bravely.

The weird man chuckled once more. "Being what I am does have its perks." He explained. Well that didn't answer my question. "As I was saying. Let me introduce myself. My name is Aro." the vampire named Aro, introduced. "This is Marcus." Aro gestured to the man sitting in the throne on the left. Marcus' bored expression didn't even flicker. "And this is Caius." Aro gestured to the sour man sitting in his throne, on the right. Caius still continued to glare. Did he always glare or was he just scowling because I was here? I gulped softly.

Aro continued to gesture to the vampires around the room. "Alec and Jane." He said, vaguely pointing to the boy and girl standing close together. Are they brother or sister? "Felix." Aro informed gesturing to the devil who murdered my beloved Aunty. I gave him the meanest and coldest glare I have ever given anyone. He returned the look. "And this is Demetri." Aro said, looking over the top of my head. "I know." I stated. "Oh really? Have you met?" Aro asked, surprised. "I found her when I was out one night." Demetri explained. I suddenly realised how lucky Leo and I were to escape with our lives, the night Demetri found us.

"Alright then." Aro said, nodding his head. I wonder why Aro bothered to introduce everyone to me. They are going to kill me in a matter of minutes anyway. What is the point of getting to know the killers surrounding me? "Well, young one, I'm sure you were wondering what is going to happen to you. I've decided to spare you. You may serve some use to me one day." Aro explained, a small shimmer of a smile on his pale face. "Otherwise, you'll be swiftly done away with if you are not up to my expected standards." He added, the tiny smile on his face vanishing as quickly as it came. My heart rate began to accelerate again. What did this mean? "I've decided that you have until you're eighteen. You must then join us. You may develop a gift that could be handy to me." Aro elucidated. Then everything dawned on me. I was going to be held captive until I was eighteen and if I didn't serve whatever purpose he wanted me to fulfil, death would swiftly meet me.

Well guess what. I'm not being held captive by a bunch of blood-sucking vampires! "No." I whispered, my voice tiny. Aro ignored me. "Demetri, Felix? Would you please take Miss Danielle down to a vacant room? She can stay there for now." Aro asked. "Yes, Master." They both agreed. Demetri pulled me so harshly; I nearly fell over. "No." I said, louder this time. Demetri pushed me around and began forcing me back towards the entrance of the room. Felix followed behind. No way! I did not come all this way to be a prisoner in this blasted castle! "No! No! No!" I yelled, and just at that precise moment, Demetri loosened his hold on me and I ducked out of his grip. I sped off running. I don't know how long it would take before they would catch up to me but I wasn't about to turn around and find out. I tore past the large doors. I forced my legs to move as fast as they could possibly go. Yes! I might just get away!

A large figure was abruptly standing in front of me. I crashed into him. Ouch! I fell backwards and landed on my backside, once again. I rubbed my nose. It was tingling from the impact. I gazed up and saw Felix, the massive monster, peering down at me with disgust. I began to back up, keeping my eyes on him. I hit something behind me, forcing me to stop. I bent my head back and I met Demetri's scowling face. "I liked you better when you were quiet." He stated.

Ragged breaths exited my mouth. I really wish I was been fit. Could I have escaped then? Probably not. I'm a hopeless runner. Before I even had a chance to think of a way to escape, I was suddenly dangling over Demetri's right shoulder. I'm absolutely astonished! I didn't even see him pick me up! I became lost for words, even when Demetri began walking again. Was I missing something? Did I black out for a few seconds? How could I have ended up over this demon's shoulder without even noticing it? Unless it was an ability that came with being an evil vampire. "Hey! Let me go! You have no right to touch me, you horrible monster!" I screamed, so furious. "Are you listening to me? Put me down, you bastard!" I yelled, pounding him on the back. "Got quite a mouth on her, doesn't she?" I heard a deep male voice say. Most likely Felix, the scoundrel. "Just be quiet, you pesky little human." Demetri snarled, squeezing my ankles tightly. "Stop it!" I yelped. Demetri chuckled. I tried not to cry as I opened my mouth to yell out once more.

** XXXXXXXX**

After getting a serious death threat from Felix, only minutes ago, I had reluctantly stopped screaming for help. I don't think anybody was around to help anyway so what was the point on wasting my voice? I really wish we would hurry up and come to a stop. Being on top of someone's hard shoulder isn't the most comfortable place and I was beginning to get rather dizzy. As if one of the powerful Gods above decided to take pity on me just this once, we came to a halt. There was a bit of fumbling around and I could hear the jingling sounds of metal; clinging against each other. There was an audible _'click' _and I heard a door swing open. Demetri went through the door first and then Felix. I scowled at Felix as he walked behind us. I so badly wanted to give him the rude finger but that would surely result in my death, given the frightening look already on his face. Catching me by surprise, Demetri suddenly released his grip on me.

I yelped as I hit the ground with a loud _'thump'_. Thank goodness we were on carpet. "What's the big idea!?" I exclaimed angrily, getting up off the floor and dusting myself off. I faced Felix who was smirking at me. "You're to stay here. Don't do anything stupid or there will be consequences." Felix warned and he and Demetri left the room. I gave them the filthiest look I could manage. The door was slammed shut, making the floor shake for a second. I heard the jingling sounds of keys again and then the '_click' _of the lock. I felt like screaming! How dare they hold me captive! They don't own me! My parents do! Mama and Papa own me. My family came rushing into my mind. They'd be worried sick. I couldn't tell what time of day it was because there were no windows in this shabby room and I forgot to bring my mobile phone. I sighed. This has to be the worst bedroom in all history!

There's a single bed leaning on one of the concrete walls. It has one sheet and a single pillow. It doesn't even look like it would hold my weight. The ceiling is very bleak, with just a single light bulb hanging down. The floor is a deep red carpet and it looks like it hasn't been vacuumed in a while. Other than the bed, there are no other bits of furniture. Wow, those two nasty vamps must really hate me, based on the room they gave me. I sighed and wandered over to the bed. I might as well have a sit down. I gingerly climbed on top of the old bed that looked like it belonged in a museum and lay down. At least the bed's comfortable.

As I was resting and thinking through an escape plan, my family and my beloved Aunty Gianna entered my mind. All the silly yet fun things that Leo and I did, the heart-to-heart discussions Mama and I sometimes had and the jokes and cuddles Papa and I exchanged, so long ago. There were also memorable times when Aunty Gianna and I cooked cakes together and then ate them up afterwards, enjoyed picnics in the sun at the local park and told happy stories with one another and there was one particular memory from when I was six. Aunty Gianna was helping me find tiny, magical fairies, hidden in her garden.

All the fond memories running through my brain though was just too much for my aching heart. My eyes began to well up and before I could control myself, I broke down and started to cry. Tears began crawling out from my eyes and running down my cheek. I turned on my side and curled up into a small ball. I want my Mama. I want Leo. Heck, I even want Papa. What did I do to deserve this? Would I never see my family again? Why was Aunty Gianna taken from my life? The noisy sobs racked through my body as the tears rushed out of my tired eyes. I want my family. I want Aunty Gianna.

I want to go back to the time when I was smiling without a care in the world.

**A/N-**_Awwww. I felt so sad writing this. I feel so sorry for poor Dani. Those meanie Volturi Guards! Anyway, that's it! Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. I got a bit of writers block halfway when I was writing this so I really hope chapter 5 still makes sense. Thank you for taking the time to read this and as usual, I really hope you leave a little review for me. It would just make me so thrilled and it really makes me want to write more and update quickly. It also lets me know if you guys want anything added into the story or if you think I could improve on anything. Also, feel free to PM any time. I check my inbox every day. __ Anyway, thank you and I hope you continue to stick with my story. Farewell and happy reading!_

_-Unicorn360._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**_**-**__Greetings, folks! Alright, this is chapter 6. Woo hoo! __ Just a quick note, I have made a few changes in the previous 5 chapters and they are quite noticeable so if you're at all interested, you might want to take a little look. Just a suggestion. Also, sorry for not updating in a while. I've just been so terribly busy, it's crazy! Anyway, Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and I own the Cara family and this story line. I stole nothing. Thank you to __**booklover1598**__, __**Guest **__and __**M**__, __**Guest **__and __**MidnightCat2000 **__for reviewing chapter 5! It was you guys that helped me get through writing chapter 6. Your reviews were so lovely and sweet and I thank you heaps for taking the time to review. So, onto the story! _

My crying had subsided a while ago. All I have now is a disgusting runny nose and the sniffles. Surprisingly though, having a good cry made me feel better on the inside. It felt like I had been parched and I'd just taken a big gulp of fresh water. I still feel terribly upset though. I don't know what I'm going to do. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to escape. At this rate, it seems impossible that I'll ever see the outside world again. I think it might be night time now. I really have no clue but it seems like hours and hours have passed. My poor Mama! She'll be fretting and getting concerned as to why I've not yet returned home. Oh, Mama. I wish I were there with you now. I wouldn't be causing you distress because I'd be safe at home. I wonder if Papa is upset. Would he be worried? I mean, he is my father so surely he must be worried about me. Would he ever see me again? Would I ever see him again?

I don't want to think of my family right now. I need to stay focused and I have to remain positive. Of course I would find a way out! I mean, how hard could it be? I slid of the edge of the bed and tiptoed across the crusty carpet. Ewww. I reached the door and softly placed my ear against it. I listened hard for any sounds but there was nothing. It was absolutely silent. I sighed and pulled away. I put my hand to the doorknob and tried twisting it. Nope. The door's still locked. It's hopeless! I'm going to be locked up in here forever and die! No. Danielle, stay positive. You will make it out of here alive and you will reunite with your anxious family…..and then inform them of Aunty Gianna's horrible death. I crept back over to the bed and sat on the edge.

I decided to say a prayer to the almighty ruler of Earth. I'm in desperate need of help. "Dear all powerful God, please help me find a way out of this terrible place. Please. I'm scared. Please look after my family and watch over them. I want to go home so I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me out just this once. Amen." I finished my prayer by crossing myself. Bending down, I kicked off my shoes and placed them on the floor. I pulled off my bag and swung it onto the headboard of the bed. I eyed it angrily. I wouldn't be here if I had only waited until Aunty Gianna to visit me. It's my fault I'm locked up here! I lay down on the creaky bed and after a second or two of complete stillness, I realised it was rather chilly. I could feel goose bumps beginning to form on my legs and arms. The concrete walls weren't helping conserve any heat either. I miserably pulled the thin sheet up to my chin and closed my sore eyes. If I try hard enough, perhaps I can make myself think that I'm in my comfortable and familiar bed back home. It seemed like an eternity before I finally began to feel my eyelids become heavy with drowsiness.

** XXXXXXXX**

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps thumping on my bedroom carpet. I ignored them and turned over on my side. I sighed. There was no sound now, only the soft sound of my breathing. Thankfully, the annoying footsteps had gone away. I snuggled deeper into my pillow. Startling me suddenly, I felt my sheet get whipped off my body, exposing me to the freezing air. "What are ya doing, Mama? I'm trying to sleep." I grumbled groggily. "Get up now." a deep growling voice ordered. My eyes popped open and all the dreadful memories flooded into my hazy brain. Oh no! I thought it had all just been a disturbing nightmare! I groaned and sat up. Standing beside my bed was Felix, looking very intimidating. The sheet robbed from me was hanging limply from his hand.

I leaped off the bed and ran to the closest wall. I don't want him anywhere near me! I leaned back on the concrete wall. It stung my back with its coldness. The only thing standing in between us is the rickety bed and I'm certain Felix would be able to demolish it with a simple flick of his large hand. "Master Aro wants to speak with you." Felix explained, appearing pleased that I was so afraid of him. I nodded quickly and slowly edged forward, keeping my eyes on the massive vampire at all times. He stared at me with scrutinizing eyes. As soon as I was past him, I ran the rest of the way until I was standing outside in the passageway. I wasn't going to bother escaping-yet. No, I knew for a fact he would catch me in less than a second and I was still in the process of waking up. I would have to wait until no one is watching me.

My feet were freezing and the harsh floor seemed to scrape away the skin at my feet. I had stupidly forgotten to pull on my sandals. A painful lesson learned though. I followed behind Felix as he led me to the rich room I had been forced into yesterday. Felix calls it the 'turret' room. "I would just prefer it if you killed me now. I don't want to be here for the rest of my life." I spoke up quietly. Felix was quick to answer. "What happens to you is not up to me but if it were my decision, you would have been dead the moment I saw you." Felix said, not even bothering to face me. I sighed. We continued walking down confusing passageways until we reached the tall doors again. They were wide open this time. Felix led the way through and I reluctantly followed him in.

There are just the three vampire kings, sitting in their thrones, Felix and the pretty boy called Alec. "Ah, Danielle! You're up. Did you sleep well?" Aro asked, getting up from his chair. Why is he smiling? I shook my head, once again, feeling overcome by fear. "Oh. That's unfortunate. Never mind though." I suddenly felt very self-conscious. My hair is probably a complete haystack, my clothes are all crumpled and I have a feeling my deodorant may have worn off. I tried smoothing down my hair by pretending to twirl strands of it around my finger. "Well then. Now that you are arisen, Alec over here will give you a small tour of the castle. You will be here for a while so it's best if you become familiar with these passageways." Aro informed. I frowned and stopped playing with my tangled hair. I clasped my sweaty hands and looked towards Alec out of the corner of my eye. He did not look very thrilled to be leading me on a tour but then again, I'm not that thrilled either.

"Would I be able to wash first?" I asked, almost inaudibly. Talking about this is actually a very awkward matter and I felt my cheeks flare up with heat. An awkward silence filled the room. "Yes, yes. I'll send one of my guards to collect some clothes for you." Aro agreed, shaking the topic off with a wave of his hand. "Alec? Please take Miss Danielle away." Aro ordered the sullen looking boy. I blushed further. Gosh! Why oh why are there only males around here!? Could there have been some other females here besides that sadistic looking Jane girl? Alec nodded once and began to walk hurriedly back towards the set of doors. I guess he expected me to follow him. I sighed and ran after him.

** XXXXXXXX**

While Alec led the way down multiple passageways, I worried furiously about all the things I'd need to clean myself up. I mean, first of all I would need a set of clean clothes, I really need deodorant and I'd need a hairbrush. I also intended on having a shower so would they provide the soap and towel? I could do with my washing my lank hair as well. It was starting to get greasy. "Alec?" I timidly asked, hurrying to catch up with him. "What?" he snarled. I reconsidered quickly. Alec would probably snap at me and besides, taking to this stranger about bathroom products would only bring me further embarrassment. We continued walking, or in my case, straggling behind, down bleak passageways until we came to a stop outside an ornate door. Alec twisted the doorknob and the door sprang open. The bathroom concealed inside looked like an everyday, ordinary bathroom. I expected it to be some medieval bathroom where the toilet is a smelly hole in the ground and the bath is a disgusting trough.

"Heidi will leave your clothes outside the door. Collect them when you're ready." Alec informed and just as I was about to question who Heidi is, Alec shoved me in and shut the door behind me. I blinked in surprise. How rude! I shrugged my shoulders and wandered further into the ordinary bathroom. There was a small vanity that held a white sink and above that hung a square, silver mirror. I gazed at the mirror longer than I should have. I wonder if by the time I shatter the mirror and plough a piece into my wrist; will any of the vampires be able to save me before my heart stops? I dismissed the idea quickly. There's still a chance that I could escape from this gloomy castle. Sitting on the edge of the white vanity was a neatly folded, red towel and sitting in the corner is a clean, white toilet. Thankfully, a full roll of loo paper was supplied as well. On the other side of stands a large shower that looks a lot like mine back home. I stopped that train of thought before I started crying.

I shimmied out of my pants and yanked my shirt off and tossed them on the tile floor in a scrunched up mess. I peeked at the ornate door before I pulled off my undergarments. Hopefully no pervert vampire breaks in while I'm showering. I dropped my bra and knickers onto the floor and kicked them over to my other pile of clothes. I walked over to the shower and gently opened the glass door before stepping in and shutting it. I grasped the taps and spun them around. Cold water immediately spurted out and I gasped and jumped backwards. I giggled at my silly little antic but stopped abruptly. I shouldn't be giggling; I should be huddled up in a corner, staying out of harm's way. I enjoyed my shower while I could. After all, when would my next shower be? There was no shampoo or conditioner so I made do with the supplied bar of soap sitting on a ledge in the shower. After standing under the blasting water for a long period of time, I turned off the lovely, warm water and stepped out carefully.

I dried myself whilst standing on the fluffy bathroom mat. I couldn't find any deodorant. Oh well. Who am I here to impress? Nobody! Just as I was looking for a brush to run through my hair, a light knock on the bathroom door made me freeze. I wrapped the towel around my body as quick as lightening and waited for the intruder to walk in. After a few seconds though, no one entered. I made sure my towel was properly secured around me tightly before I opened the door a crack. The first thing my eyes spotted was a folded piece of fabric and a pair of black, flat shoes, waiting at the base of the door. It dawned on me then that these were the clothes that this Heidi lady must have dropped off. I whipped my hand out and awkwardly grabbing the velvet fabric and shoes with one hand, I brought them inside and shut the door. I laid them on the vanity countertop and continued getting dried.

I unfolded the velvet, black material and held it in front of me. It's a dress. A plain, black dress. It's nice I suppose but I don't really like wearing black. Well, like the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers. I slipped my old bra and undies on even though it was a gross thing to do and I tugged the black dress over my head. I inspected my shoes and warily tired them on. Wow, they fit! This Heidi girl is really strange. How did she know my size? Must be a pure lucky guess. I took a couple of steps back and gazed at myself in the tall mirror. I must admit, I look pretty nice. This dress fits snugly on me too. I admired myself one last time before grabbing my hair and messily twisting my damp and unruly hair into a bun. I hung my towel over the rack next to the shower, folded my old clothes up and lay them on top of the bare vanity and cautiously, I opened the door and peeked out. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Alec standing there, his arms crossed and his foot tapping. How long had he been there?

"You took your time." He accused. I looked anywhere but his eyes. They frightened me too much. "Sorry." I whispered. "Come on." He said and began walking down the corridor. I hurriedly shut the door and scampered after him. "Where are we going?" I timidly spoke up, struggling to keep up with his pace. "I don't want to give you a VIP tour so why don't I just take you out into the garden. You can occupy yourself there for a while." He suggested, not turning to look at me. Gosh, these vampires are such impolite creatures! Alec led me down many other similar looking passageways and at one stage, Caius, the nasty looing vampire king, briskly strode past us. He didn't even glance my way but still, I pressed myself as close to the wall as possible and stood there until he had disappeared around the bend behind us. Alec just scoffed whereas I kept my eyes on the bend, making sure he didn't suddenly turn around and come after me.

** XXXXXXXX**

After finally reaching a set of vast doors, Alec opened them easily even though they looked hefty. I was greeted with a glorious sight. The most beautiful garden I'd ever seen met my eyes. It's huge! Alec gestured for me to go out while he stood in the shadow of the immense doors. I eagerly walked out and met the bubbly, hot sun on my tanned sin. "Are you not coming out?" I asked, looking back when I didn't hear Alec following. "No. I'll be back for you later." He informed and shut the doors on me. A nervous flutter began in my stomach. Perhaps behind one of those enormous hedges, there's a way out! I walked out further into the happy sun and took in my surroundings. There was an enormous, marble fountain standing directly in the middle of the garden, very similar to the fountain at the front of the castle. Sparkling water trickled slowly out of the top and splashed into the quivering water underneath it. Sassafras trees grew along one side of the garden and Flowering Dogwood lined the other side of the garden. Cute, green benches were placed oddly around the garden. Growing throughout the entire garden were petite little flowers. I recognised some, such as daisies, tulips and roses, but there were other flowers I didn't know of. Enclosing the whole garden were towering hedges that formed a bright, green wall. I wonder if Aunty Gianna ever came out here? I sighed and my vision became blurry. I blinked rapidly to stop myself from crying.

I lazily strolled further out, admiring how such an extravagant garden could be maintained within such an old castle. Who attended to all this nature? Did the weird vampires care for this garden or did they have other humans kept secretly locked away who attended to the blossoming flowers and trees every so often? A bird swooped down past my shoulder and settled on the luscious grass. Bees and butterflies flew about and nestled in the colourful flowers. As much as I want to enjoy the garden, I think I should discreetly search for a way out. There was a wide patch of grass up ahead. The sun burned brightly onto it. I wandered on ahead until I reached it. I carefully sat down and lay back. Pretending to be sunbathing, I peeked open one eye and squinted through the hedge. Would I be able to creep through there? I opened my other eye and peered into the hedge. No. All my hopes of escape vanished. Behind the hedge was a brick wall. The beautiful garden was enclosed completely by a brick wall, covered by hedges. I tried to stop myself from tearing up again. Escape seemed impossible.

I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the hard lump stuck in my throat. I hate that feeling. I focused on the feeling of the warm sun hitting my skin. Being out here is so much nicer than being back inside that creepy castle. I settled down and let my back sink further into the soft grass. The soft humming and buzzing of the insects and birds are very relaxing and soothing to my ears. I can vaguely hear my heartbeat in my ears and I can feel its pulse in the tips of my fingers. For once, I feel calm and at peace. I slowly began to feel myself succumb to sleep and I happily accept it.

** XXXXXXXX**

A harsh nudge in my ribs began to stir me awake. I mumbled sleepily and curled up on my side. Something ticklish poked up my nose. I sniffed and smelt grass. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the fiery sun. I moaned and covering my sensitive eyes with my hands, sat up. "Get up." A voice barked. I recognised the voice as Alec's. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up. "What time is it?" I quietly asked. "Two in the afternoon." Alec responded swiftly and began walking back towards the open set of immense doors. I studied Alec's retreating figure as I ran to catch up with him. It almost seemed as if he was gliding across the floor. He walked with such grace, surprisingly. I caught up with Alec just in time as he glided through the doors. I sadly followed Alec in and he shut the doors behind us. Alec began leading me away from the garden that made me feel so surreal.

** XXXXXXXX**

"How strong are vampires?" I asked Alec as we walked back to my prison. "Very strong." He stated. I thought this over. "How fast are vampires" I questioned, staring at the back of Alec's head. "Very fast." I mulled that over too. When the chance of escape came, would I possibly be able to get away from these monsters when they came after me? Anyway, why were they keeping me locked up? I really am nothing special. I'm just an ordinary, plain, teenage girl. I didn't speak the rest of the way. Neither did Alec. When we reached the dull bedroom, Alec opened the door and gestured for me to head inside. But I don't want to go inside. I'll go mad if I have to spend any more time in there! "I…uh…I'm hungry." I mumbled, gazing at my feet. Alec didn't speak for a second or two and I looked up, wondering if he had in fact heard me. "I'm not a chef and I do not cater to your silly needs." Alec stated harshly. "Well, if I have to play the pathetic role as prisoner here, I expect to at least be taken care of! I'm hungry!" I spoke up angrily. Woah, where did I just get that load of courage from?

I unexpectedly found myself pressed up against the rough wall with Alec's firm arm pressed up against my trachea. I was unable to cry out for the sudden lack of oxygen. "You do not speak to me that way! You'll be supplied your measly food when we feel like it and trust me, none of us want to take care of your whimsy needs. I suggest you just stay out of our way and don't get into trouble." Alec warned in a venomous tone. I stared straight into his cold, red eyes as he applied more pressure. Okay, need air now! I was beginning to feel light-headed and woozy. Just at that moment thankfully, Alec released me and I fell in a heap on the floor. I started coughing almost immediately as I dragged in the much needed oxygen. "Now I suggest you get in there and stay quiet." Alec whispered to me in a toxic voice. I stood up and began backing away from Alec until I was back in my confinements. "Don't do anything stupid." Alec last said to me before he slammed the door shut. The floor shuddered beneath me. I heard the rattling of keys and then the lock of the doorknob. I didn't even hear the demon walk away.

I raced over to the thin bed and collapsed on top of it. The sheet Felix had grabbed was tossed at the end of the bed in a pile. The hot tears rushed out of me and I lost all control and broke down-once again. These creatures are all so horrid and cruel! I'm so hungry, I feel sick and they won't even feed me yet they're keeping me here for some absurd reason! Do they even consider that I am a human, unlike them, and need food, water and warmth to survive? Why is this ludicrous Aro keeping me prisoner here, anyway? What the hell does he see in me? Nothing. That's what I think. The sobs that heaved out of me made my already aching throat hurt more but the pain at least replaced some of the grief that I'm feeling. I huddled up into a small ball and tried hard not to think of what would become of me within the days I am locked up in this godforsaken castle. Things are certainly not looking good for me.

**A/N-**_That's chapter 6! Finally! I've been working on this chapter for a while and at first I had no clue what to write about but I soon had some ideas. Anyway, I'm just wondering, does anyone have any ideas or suggestions that they might want me to include in the next or future chapters? I'll eagerly take on board any ideas. Just review or PM me and tell me what you think you'd like to read and I'll mull over some of your ideas. Thanks! __ Once again, it'd be awesome and so thrilling if anyone reading this chapter would maybe leave me a little review because it would absolutely motivate me to write faster. __ Thanks and I'll update as soon as possible. Farewell for now, my amazing readers!_

_-Unicorn360._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-**_Hey everybody! Okay, I just want to say that I'm so terribly sorry for not updating quickly! I feel so guilty! __ I've been a bit sick for the past week and a bit and I simply haven't felt well enough to write. I've also been given lots of stupid homework, making up for my days away at school and that's taken up a lot of my time. __ Thanks for your patience. So, I formally apologise for not updating in a while. I hope you all forgive me. About chapter 6, thank you so very much to __**MidnightCat2000 **__(Such a kind, heart-warming review!), __**Guest **__(thank you!), __**M **__(Thank you and don't worry, things will get better in a while),__** booklover1598 **__(Thanks for reviewing every chapter and for being so lovely) and to a new reviewer,__** FloreVolturi **__(I'm so glad that you like how my story is going and I too am a big fan of the Volturi!) Thank you heaps to those marvellous people for giving me such praise. It makes me so thrilled and overjoyed to receive reviews! Okay, I only own the Cara family and the awesome Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. Enjoy chapter 7! _

I have a pounding headache. I'm thirsty. I'm hungry. I really want to have a wash and I need to go to the toilet. Badly. Wriggling my toes, I began counting back from one hundred in my head. It's just something I always do when I'm in desperate need to relieve my bladder. How long has it been, anyway? An hour? Two? Three? I huffed and just when I thought I'd wet my pants for sure, a loud knock echoed through the room. I sat up and waited for the person…no, vampire…to enter. I hear the familiar sound of jangling keys again and Demetri pokes his head around the side of the door. I stare at him. He opens the door further and steps inside. The door stays open behind him. My eyes zoom in on the small bottle of clear water in his left hand. My dry throat seems to become even drier at the sight of the delicious water. "Master Aro thought you might be thirsty." Demetri explained, obviously seeing my eyes focused completely on the bottle in his hand.

Demetri casually walked over to me. I watched his every move warily. "Here." Demetri said, holding the bottle out to me. I cautiously reached out and took it, snapping my hand back when the bottle was safe in my hand. I hurriedly unscrewed the lid and raised the tip of the bottle to my lips. The beautiful water quenched my thirst as it rushed down my dry throat like a waterfall. I greedily continued drinking until the bottle was half full. I had better save the rest for later. I suddenly remembered Demetri was standing there, his dark burgundy eyes watching me. Creepy. I screwed the blue lid back on and set it next to me on the unmade bed. "Why didn't you kill me and my brother?" my mouth asked before my brain could register what was going on. Demetri seemed to ponder over my question. "I really don't know." He eventually replied, his voice soft and velvety. I like this side of him. He doesn't seem as deadly. Demetri actually is quite a good looking man…or vampire, when you really peer at him. Feathery, dirty blonde hair hangs around his pale face and it's short and appears tousled.

Nice eyebrows, straight nose and no facial hair. Handsome. His burgundy eyes gave me the chills though, just like the others. Demetri nodded to me once before turning on his heel and walking back towards the door. "Wait!" I called. Why on earth did I just say that!? Because I'm lonely and need something to do. Demetri halted in his steps and looked over his shoulder, his eyes not meeting mine. "Could you maybe fetch me a book or something? It's really boring sitting here by myself." I whispered, gazing down at the disgusting floor. Would he get angry and pounce on me for daring to ask more of him? Perhaps he'd be nicer and just give me a harsh lecture about how 'we're not your slaves', as any other vampire here would put it. "I'm not your personal servant." Demetri reminded me, his voice low. I knew he'd say something along those lines.

I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes. "Please! I'm only asking for a small thing! I hate being here and I need something to take my mind off everything. Please." I begged. He hesitated for a few seconds. "Fine, but don't pester me again." He replied and like lightening, he was gone. Maybe Demetri is not so bad after all. Then again, he is keeping me captive here. I sighed and looked back down at my feet. Will I really be here until I'm eighteen? What will they do with me then? I'm quite sure my parents would have a team of Italy's finest police out looking for me. How long until they find me? If I'm never found though, when will I escape? A dusty, pickle-green, hardcover book was suddenly thrust under my nose. I snapped my head up, not expecting him to be so quick. Will I ever get used to their scary yet enthralling ways? Probably not. I gingerly took the book and swiped off the grey flecks of dust.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I quizzed. "This is from our own library so don't damage it. Is this a book that most children your age are reading nowadays?" Demetri responded, his voice flat. "I'm not a child!" I indignantly retorted. "And no, children do not read Romeo and Juliet these days. That book is so, so old! Besides, I'm fourteen which means I am no longer classified as a child." I informed. Demetri raised his right eyebrow and gazed down at me, as if scrutinizing me. "What!?" I huffed. "You look nothing like a teenager. Your facial features resemble the face of a young child." Demetri replied, his eyes raking over my body and not my face. I felt naked with his eyes roaming over me.

I felt a strong heat in my cheek. I glowered at him swiftly before I lowered my head. How dare he criticise my face! Besides being an unnatural vampire, who the hell does he think he is? "Enjoy the book." Demetri said and I heard the soft ruffle of clothing as he walked off. "Thank you." I muttered, grateful that he at least gave me something for entertainment. I immediately regret saying that. What is wrong with me? Why am giving my thanks to him!? He's one of the mangy men who brought me down to this godforsaken room! I didn't get a reply from him. Maybe he didn't hear me. I made myself as comfortable as I possibly could on the bed and opened up the brittle book to the first yellow page. Geez, when was this book published? A thousand years ago? The pages are so terribly thin; I believe the paper might crumble in my hand when I touch them. Still, I settled back into the pillow and tried to get into the dull story.

** XXXXXXXX**

After a very long time of dawdling on random pages and trying to figure what exactly is going on in the story, I've learnt four things. One, I'm not even too far into the book and already it's painfully boring. Two, if this book was published a long time ago, these vampires must be very old to have obtained this book in their own library. Three, after flicking the light switch, I discovered the naked light bulb stiffly hanging from the grimy ceiling doesn't work and four, I'm so very hungry, my stomach actually hurts. I groaned and banged the book shut. Gosh! What am I going to do!? Stuff Demetri! It's too dark to read anyway. With as much strength I had, I hurled the boring, heavy book onto the floor. It crashed onto the floor, pages tumbling out of it. I groaned again and curled up onto my side. I might try and sleep. At least that will pass the time.

** XXXXXXXX**

Just as I thought I was going to float off to another strange place, vague footsteps came from outside my door. They stopped. I listened hard. The footsteps started up again but they quickly drifted away. Well, I'm either so tired, I'm hearing things that aren't really there or I'm literally going mental from being locked in here with a bunch of sadistic vampires. Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe this isn't real. What if, when I squeeze my eyes shut tightly for ten seconds and open them again, I'm suddenly back home in my bed? What if this is just a ghastly nightmare? I should really test that theory. I think I only got up to seven though, before I began to feel myself nod off to sleep.

** XXXXXXXX**

I woke on my own accord this time. No one came in to rip me out of bed. I'm thankful for that at least. I really don't like strange men in small, confined areas with me. I tend to get rather uncomfortable. I made the bed for once. Just because I'm a prisoner here, I don't have to be acting like a slob. Even though I most likely look like one, I refuse to act like one. I spun around at the sound of the door creaking open. I expected Alec or Felix but not one of the kings. Aro leisurely walked in and shut the door behind him. I gulped loudly. I just won't say anything that could offend the oh-so-mighty royal highness because honestly, I don't feel like getting battered and left on the floor to die. "Good morning, Danielle! Did you sleep well, my dear?" Aro asked cheerily. I cocked an eyebrow. Is this guy bipolar? The first time I saw him, it looked as if he wanted to murder me yet the second time I saw him, with Felix, he looked as if he had just won a whole heap of Euro. Today appears to be one of those days where he's happy. Oh well, I'm not complaining.

"I guess." I awkwardly responded. Why does he care? "Lovely. I just thought I'd drop by and see how you're going." Aro informed. "Oh yes! I'm doing absolutely marvellous! Besides the fact I feel like crap, I'm being held here against my own will, I really want to go home and I still don't see how the hell you could possible want a plain girl like me, I'm totally tip-top!" I rambled on sarcastically. Aro was silent for a moment before he sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that." He apologised. "Well why don't you just let me go!? I'm no use to you, I never will be! Let me go, for crying out loud!" I yelled, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"But you will become useful to me! That's the thing! After looking into your many thoughts, I've come to realise that you're very good at manipulating people. I have strong beliefs that you will develop quite a strong and powerful ability that will be so handy to me." Aro explained to me. "You're talking rubbish! Why not just release me now though?" I accused. "Well, you wouldn't return to me, would you? Besides, I would prefer to keep watch over you so no harm comes to you. Don't you agree with me, Danielle?" Aro asked very calmly. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. Of course I would never return back to this place if he released me! I'd escape from my home country and never, ever return. I will never let him know that though.

"It's unfortunate you feel that way." There was a pause. "Well, Felix will drop by with some breakfast for you soon. Feel free to wander around the castle. Just have someone with you at all times. On the note, goodbye, dear." Aro said softly. I didn't turn back around. I let my shoulders slump and my stance relax. Maybe this is where I will spend the rest of my life. Have I done something wrong in my life to honestly deserve this cruel imprisonment? I wonder what Felix will bring me? Mmmm…maybe some fresh fruit would be nice…No! I will not eat anything they give me! Not even if it's pancakes or cereal or perhaps ice cream…Nope. I've mind up my mind that I will refuse to eat anything they supply for me. I need water though. Water will fill my gurgling stomach up plenty. I felt a sharp tap on my left shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I whirled around and there stood Felix, towering above me. He extended his great, pale hand towards me and I noticed a wrapped up sandwich. "Thanks but no thanks." I mumbled, pushing the delicious morsel away from me. Remembering all to well my previous walk down the passageways barefoot, I hurriedly slipped my feet into my pink sandals. Once my feet were ready, I stomped away from him and headed towards the open door, dramatically I might add. "Where do you think you're going?" Felix asked, suddenly in my way. "I would like to go to the bathroom. Is that alright, your royal majesty!?" I demanded sarcastically. A soft sound rumbled deep in Felix's chest. I prickly shiver ran down my spine. I really should remember not to anger this great giant. I don't want to die before I have a chance to escape. Felix ground his teeth together. "Follow me." he grumbled. With a snap of his wrist, the sandwich was discarded from his hand and left on the bed. My eyebrows rose up at the swift and precise throw. He has good aim. Then again, he is an abnormal creature.

"Be quick. I'll wait down at the end of the hallway." Felix ordered. I quickly strode into the same bathroom as yesterday and fled to the toilet. I nearly started emptying my bladder before I had my underpants down. I sighed in content as I let myself go. Finally. After a few seconds, I finished up on the toilet and emerged from the bathroom, but not before rinsing my mouth out with clean water. Hopefully my breath smells a bit better. I looked to my left. Felix's not there. I looked to my right. Nope, no sign of Felix there either. Where'd he go? He said he would be waiting at the end of this passageway. A fluttery feeling of excitement started in my stomach. If I'm lucky, and Felix and nobody else is around, I could have a chance at looking for an exit out of this madhouse. Immediately, I sprinted off down the passageway and turned left, then right, then left again. Still no sign of any creepy vampires at all! I held onto my breath to stop myself from gasping from air. Why oh why must I be so unfit!? I took off running again. I passed by the room I had been kept prisoner in. I skidded to a halt. I spun around and I ran into the room and snatched my yellow shoulder bag off the bed head. I raced back out of the room again, without glancing back. This is the last time I'll ever see this room. I couldn't be more overjoyed.

** XXXXXXXX**

Harsh breaths racked through my throat and exited my mouth. I can feel my heart pounding hard and fast inside my chest. My heartbeat is in my ears. I tore around another corner, praying that no one would spot me or hear me. I sped past by paintings, ornate doors and more candles, illuminating the stone passageway. The soft sound of my sandals slapping on the ground is echoing in my ears. I suddenly came to a stop. What's that sound? It sounds like a distant cry. A cry for help. Just at that second, a roar of loud and blood-curdling screams started up and I hurriedly covered my ears. It's so loud! What's going on!? The ear-splitting screams seem to be coming down the passageway behind me. It sounds like it's getting closer. Louder and louder it's getting. I began to feel myself creep onto the edge of hysteria and I scanned the passageway behind me and ahead of me, looking for a way out and away from these horrible screams but all I can see are painting, candles and more paintings! Just as I thought I was going to start screaming myself, my eyes came to a stop on a familiar wooden door, hanging open.

My eyes widened in surprise and happiness and I nearly collapsed onto the floor, so giddy with delight. Before I did end up on my knees, and made my legs move and I was hastily running out of the same door I first entered through. I didn't stop running as the sun and fresh air hit my skin. I laughed with giddy excitement. I rounded the castle, never looking back. When I reached the sprinkling fountain at the front of the medieval castle, I peered over my shoulder to check no one was coming after me. I sighed in relief. No speedy vampires on my trail. I picked up my running again, not bothering to catch my breath. I have to get away now or I'll be caught. My legs took me away from the dreadful castle and down the steep hill. I can finally begin to get my life back on track.

** XXXXXXXX**

I burst through my unlocked front door. "Mama! Papa! I'm home!" I screeched. I heard my Mama's fast footsteps and then, there she was, running towards me, her dress billowing out behind her and my lovely little brother, hanging off her hip. "Dani! Dani! Dani! Oh my baby! Where on earth have you been!? Do you realise the police are searching for you!?" Mama cried hysterically, engulfing me in a huge hug. I was at a loss for words. All I could do was blubber and sob. I've never cried like this before. But then again, I've never been held captive by a bunch of vampires. Snot began to dribble down lips and salty tears stained my sweaty face and Mama's shoulder but right now, I couldn't care less. I don't think Mama cares either. I wrapped my arms tightly around Mama and Leo as I was welcomed home. "Mama, I was a prisoner. They kept me locked up." I wailed in between gasps. "Who, baby!?" Mama asked urgently, pulling me back to look at my face. Tears were trailing down her face, delicately, unlike the bobs of tears and snot stuck on my face. "These strange men. They're up at that castle!" I explained, giving Leo a quick kiss on his soft cheek. Poor little Leo is pressed tightly up against Mama's and my body but he's not complaining. Never would I have ever thought I'd be so happy to see naughty Leo again!

"You were kidnapped! Oh my! Did they hurt you? Violate you? Oh, Dani! I'm so glad you're safe! Are you alright, baby?" Mama frantically asked, checking me over with her hands. "Mama! I'm fine, really!" I confirmed, patting her shoulder. "Oh, I'm so happy you're home! Your Papa is at work. I'll call him up and tell him you've returned. You'll have to tell me everything! Oh, I better phone up the police too." Mama said frantically, giving me another quick hug, putting Leo down on the carpet and rushing off towards the kitchen phone. I looked down at tiny Leo who was gazing up at me with a small smile. I picked up Leo and spun him around. He giggled with glee. "Leo! I missed you!" I squealed, hugging him tight to me. "Where were you, Dani?" he asked, snuggling into my chest.

What should I tell him? That I was a prisoner in a creepy, castle and the only company I had were vampires? Not exactly the brightest idea. "I..I…ummm…I just visited a friend for a few days. Mama didn't know where I was so that's why she was fretting so much." I lied, stroking his platinum blonde hair. "What's fewtting mean?" Leo questioned his wide blue eyes peering into mine. "Oh, don't worry. I'll tell you later." I said, brushing off his question. "You was on the big TV, Dani." Leo whispered excitedly, pointing towards the living room. I was on television!? Well, then again, I was missing for a few days, and I'd gone with no reason why. Makes sense. I hope Mama taped it! "Wow! That's pretty cool! Listen, I'm going to go have a shower and fix myself up. You run off to Mama." I informed. I kissed his forehead and put him down. Leo's fat little legs toddled down the hallway. I sighed in happiness. There really is no place like home.

**XXXXXXXX**

I've had a warm, relaxing bubble bath and changed out of the raven black dress and into some of my own comfortable clothes. I left those black shoes back in that room. I don't want any memories of the castle and the vampires who live inside, which is why I tossed the black dress straight into the trash. I had just finished cleaning my teeth and brushing my hair and now, I feel refreshed. I just need something in my belly. I walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs. "Dani! Principessa!" My Papa shouted, picking me up and twirling me around. "Papa!" I yelled, cuddling him. He smelt of beer and…cigars? It doesn't matter. I'm home with my family. That's all that matters. "Where have you been!?" Papa demanded, putting me down and grabbing me by the shoulders. "Papa, these men, they held me captive in that castle up on the hill." I informed. "What!? Oh _scopare_!" Papa shouted, his nails digging into my shoulders. "Papa, calm down! Mama has called the police. She said that they're on their way up there now." I said, patting Papa's distressed face.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Even though I may not always show it, I really love you beyond imagination." Papa said forcefully, wrapping me tightly in his arms. Tear began to well in my eyes again. "I love you, Papa. I missed you." I whispered, clinging to Papa and whiffing in his musky smell. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'm ravenous." I said, breaking the moment. "Let me cook for you. You sit down." Papa said and he steered me into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Papa whizzed around the kitchen, pulling out pans and ingredients. For once, my Papa seems to really love me.

**XXXXXXXX**

It has been a long day. Mama received a phone call a few hours before. It had been another unit of Italy's police, saying they would like to interview me tomorrow. Mama told them I'd meet them tomorrow, despite me pleading Mama to tell them to drop this case. They don't need to interview me. I was only gone for…three days? I feel like I've lost track of time. It's only seven-thirty at night but after not sleeping well while being held captive, I felt drained and exhausted. My belly's full of pancakes, pizza, pasta, fizzy drink and to top it off, chocolate cake. Yummy! Mama and Papa said it was a homecoming meal. Leo enjoyed his fair share of the meal too. We all did. Whilst we had all been sitting together at the kitchen table tonight, I realised that there was something missing. The arguing and the fighting. Maybe, just maybe, we might be a happy family again. Papa will get rid of his pesky, ugly girl, Mama will stop being so worried and stressed and we can all be happy, happy, happy. Just the way I like it. I pulled back the covers on my bed. Finally, I can sleep in my own bed and be at peace. I really should be thanking someone though.

I knelt down at the edge of my bed and clasped my hands together. "Dear almighty ruler of earth, thank you for being by my side constantly. I had been in need and when I prayed to you, you answered my prayers. You helped me escape, you cared for my family and you made us all happy. Thank you for being by my side and helping me out. Amen." I finished with the sign of the cross. I hopped into bed and wrapped myself in my turquoise duvet. I wriggled around happily, inhaling the comforting smell of washing powder. Mama must have washed my bed sheets whilst I was away. I flicked off my lamp and huddled deep into my bed. My toys surrounded me. After searching for my little friend, I grabbed Gino and pulled him close to me. I'd tell him everything tomorrow. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**XXXXXXXX**

I woke up panting. Oh, what a terrible nightmare! I'd had a nasty dream that I was back at the castle and I was watching Aunty Gianna die, over and over again. Oh, Aunty Gianna. Oh my, Aunty Gianna! I completely forgot to tell Papa and Mama about Aunty Gianna's death! How could I have possibly forgotten!? She was the reason I went to the stupid castle in the first place! I sighed and pushed back my blankets. I'll have to tell them tomorrow. Poor Aunty Gianna. What will Mama say? I feel absolutely sticky. Sweat is clinging to my skin and soaking my nightgown. I slowly got myself up off the bed. I'm still in the process of waking up. My whole body feels so heavy, as if I suddenly weight a thousand pounds. I tiptoed down the stairs and pattered into the kitchen. My throat's burning. Water will fix that. I took a glass sitting on the kitchen counter and placed it under the sink's tap. I chugged down the water when the glass was full. There, I feel all better now. I placed the glass back down on the counter. What time is it, anyway? I glanced at the dark clock. I could just make out where the hands were. Two-thirty in the morning. I sighed and turned back to head up the stairs. Two figures, who appeared to be men, were suddenly looming in front of the staircase.

I screamed and screamed until a hand clamped over my mouth. I bit down hard on the hand covering my mouth. My teeth racked with pain as they grazed hard stone. Oh my gosh! Have they come back for me!? Is it them? Why won't they leave me alone!? The second figure came closer and helped the man, who I hadn't yet identified, drag me out of the kitchen. I kicked and punched, struggling against their grip like crazy. No way am I going back to that place! No! My screams and cries for help are muffled by the cold man's hands. These people are vampires. I just know it. I'm taken out of the kitchen and into the house's laundry room. The back door is wide open. My struggles and screams became more frantic as we neared the door. Why can't my family hear me!? I freed my right arm just as I was pulled out of my house and into the back street. My hand reached out blindly, grabbing nothing. Everything seems to be in slow motion. My breathing quickened though as I was tossed to the ground. The moonlight is shining down on the street, illuminating everything, except for the two men. I shot up off the ground and prepared myself to run but before my shaking legs could move, I felt a solid, harsh blow to my head. Darkness took me into its arms.

**A/N- **_Chapter 7 is complete! Yay! So, I hope you enjoyed! Just letting you know, 'Principessa' means 'princess' in Italian and '__scopare' means...haha...well, the 'f' word in Italian. _Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I think I'll just try and update every weekend. I'm really sorry but I honestly think that works best for me. Thank you for reading and it would be awesome if you could review, just to tell me how I'm going and if you liked this chapter. Thank you and until next weekend! _ I love you all!_

_Unicorn360._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-**_Hi everyone! Yes, I know what you're thinking. 'You've taken forever to update!' Well, things have been happening in my life currently and I haven't been in the mood to write. But I have completed chapter 8 for you now. That's that._ _ I need to organise myself better. Anyway, thank you very, very, very much to _**booklover1598, xXxVampChicaxXx **_(otherwise known as 'Tiff'), _**MidnightCat2000**_ and _**M! **_Your reviews tickled me pink and made me so happy, I felt like dancing! __ Anyway, Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga but I own the Cara family. I'll try to be more organised for the next chapter. Enjoy chapter 8!_

Ow, ow, ow! My head is throbbing like mad. I rolled over and searched for my blanket. It's freezing! And my mattress is too hard. Way too hard. I opened my eyes a crack and was welcomed to sight of Aro, looking down at me with a calm expression on his face. His white hands are clasped together and it looks like he means business. Like the rush of a waterfall, everything comes back to me swiftly. The rough intruders and the strong knock to my head. That explains why my head is aching and I'm lying on the floor in the 'turret' room.

I shot up off the stone ground, my shaking legs providing me with difficulty to stand straight. "Dear Danielle, were you that unhappy here?" Aro asks me, cocking his head to the side slightly. I'm at a loss for words, something that rarely happens to me. I suddenly notice that it's not just Aro and I in this echoing room. Off to the side is the black angel, Jane. Next to her is Alec. A new vampire I haven't seen before is on the opposite side of the room, standing beside Demetri and sitting behind Aro in their almighty royal thrones are Caius and Marcus, the other supposed kings of this cult.

"Do you honestly not want to become what we are? To live in riches and have more power than you can possibly dream of? It would be a much more pleasing life than yours at present." Aro said, his voice soft and persuasive. Luckily, I found my voice again. "No! No! Why would you even think that!? I ran away to escape this horrible place! I don't want to be cursed a demon for the rest of my life!" I yelled, scrunching my hands into fists. Rage boiled in my body and I felt like pounding something. Preferably one of these monsters standing about, acting like they're better than any god.

Aro sighed. "Just kill her already! She is a nuisance and a bother to everyone here. How do you know for certain that she will receive this oh-so-wonderful power if she is turned?" Caius grumbled, his voice seething with disgust for me. Okay, I don't want to be here but I certainly don't want to die. "Because, brother, I have delved deep into her thoughts. From occurrences in her past, she is good at manipulating. This could just be quite a marvellous power." Aro explained. Me? Good at manipulating? I don't believe I've ever manipulated anyone or anything for my own personal use in my entire life!

"Even so, she is a disturbance and a pain." Caius added. I heard a sharp crack and noticed that the armrests on his throne had splintered quite a bit from how tightly Caius had squeezed them. I recoiled at the thought that Caius might be pretending that his armrests were my easily breakable body. Aro shook his head slowly. "Well, Danielle, perhaps you could be treated a little better. Would that help, my dear?" Aro asked, gazing around the room at his servants, giving them each a meaningful look. "No! What don't you bloody understand!? I don't want to be here! Just leave me alone!"

I shouted, my blood feeling like it's simmering with anger. "Afton, Jane." Aro said, gazing at the strange vampire with tan skin and little Jane. Afton abruptly disappeared in a blur but then I was suddenly lying over his hard, stone shoulder. "Hey!" I cried out. Afton carried me out of the room and Jane followed behind, smirking at me. Deep in my gut, I know that this probably won't end well. "I hate you! I hate you all!" I screamed glaring at every single vampire in the room. They are the reason my life is in the deepest pits of hell at the moment.

** XXXXXXXX**

"Put me down!" I screamed. As usual, Afton ignored me. Jane continued to smirk. What is she so flipping happy about!? Afton suddenly came to a halt. I heard the dreadful, familiar sound of a key in a lock and the bang of the door as it swung open. I was carried in and then harshly dropped me to the ground like garbage. "Oooph!" "I'll leave you to it then." Afton muttered and strolled out into the passageway, shutting the door quietly behind him. Now I'm left in the hands of this crazy bitch. I got up on my knees. "Well you're happy about something. Are you enjoying your pleasant day?" I snapped. I was about to make another sarcastic comment when an almighty searing pain pierced my whole body in all directions. I fell back, my head hitting the carpet. A scream ripped out of my throat as I clawed at the carpet. It burns! Where is this fire coming from!? Throughout all the fiery pain, I saw Jane's smile grow wider as she taunted me with her ruby eyes.

The burning seemed to go on for an eternity but I guess that's how it always feels when you're in agonizing pain. Jane did not relent on the mysterious pain she pushed onto me. Then she stopped, but only because someone else had entered. I looked up, gasping for air. "Please! No more!" I begged. Jane giggled though it sounded like a giggle that a demon baby would make in a horror movie. My voice is hoarse and my throat is raw. Because of all the bellowing I did, it feels like a knife is being dragged down my throat when I breathe.

"Sister, Master Aro would like to see you." Alec informed. So these two are related! Does Alec have the same torturous power Jane has? "Maybe next time, you'll think twice before you leave. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to leave though. It would just give me another chance to cause you pain. You're only taking up space here." Jane warned venomously and she glided out of the room without a second glance at me. I gazed up at Alec as he sneered down at me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. After all, I'm only wearing my limp nightgown that doesn't really hide much. Under that it's just my bra and my bunny underpants.

"Pitiful." Alec said and exited the room. I heard the door lock and then I lost it. I screamed again, but this time in frustration. I jumped up off the carpet. I barely paid any attention to my beautiful surroundings. I focused on the sole matter that I'm enraged and need to destroy something. I swept my arm over the mahogany dressing table, sending various vases, perfumes and other things to the ground, resulting in a tinkling smash. I grabbed the discarded hairbrush on the carpet and using all my strength, rammed it straight into the tall, shiny mirror. An ear-piercing crash of silver glass fragments came down, making the same tinkling sound.

Sharp glass littered the dressing table, the floor and me. I saw red on my body and in my vision. I threw the hairbrush in a random direction and I began ransacking the bookshelves, swiping all the books off and sending them tumbling to the ground. My next move was the kind-sized bed with a thousand and one gold pillows. Using all my strength, I tugged the rose red duvet off the bed. I tossed all the plush cushions to the ground and stomped on them. Without thinking, I grabbed the biggest cushion and with all my might, hauled it behind my shoulder and swung up. It whacked the chandelier and bounced off it. The chandelier swung crazily for a moment before it detached itself from the ceiling.

I jumped out of the way as the enormous, diamond light split through the air. It crashed onto the floor with the deafening sound of glass shattering. Glass pieces flew in all directions. One particularly big piece grazed my arm and left a jaggered mark. Blood immediately began oozing out of it. I gritted my teeth as the stinging pain hit me. My ears ring from the deathly silence that follows. The only sounds I can hear are the harsh breaths escaping my mouth. I investigated my trembling body. Several cuts are on my arms and there are some on my legs. The main injury is the shallow cut on my arm. Blood is still slowly pouring out of it.

The ornate door suddenly swung open, making me jump in surprise. Felix gazed around the room, shock evident on his masculine face. "How did you create such a mess?" he asked, his mouth hanging open a fraction. "Easy. I felt so overpowered by anger that I let it out on anything around me." I answered breathlessly. His eyes roamed over my body and I suddenly got a very bad feeling. His mouth snapped shut and his eyes quickly turned a coal black. It feels like I'm looking directly into a deadly shark's eyes before it attacks. I lost all my fury and fear crept up on me. "Whoa, uh, s-stay there." I stuttered, backing away. Glass and other unidentifiable pieces crunched under my bare feet and I winced as daggers of pain shot up through my legs.

As anybody with a brain knows, a person bleeding fresh blood and a vampire put together equals insured death on the human's part. I squealed as he raced towards me. Felix swept me into his broad arms and crushed me into his chest. His cool breath blew over my neck and I got goosebumps everywhere. My mouth opened to start screaming once again but just as I sucked in a painful breath, I began to feel a very tickly sensation on my neck. It took a few seconds for me to register what was happening. He's licking me! I shuddered at his wet, tingling touch. "Felix!" I heard a musical female voice call out. Felix released a growl deep from inside his chest that had me cowering away from his touch which is a rather hard task to do considering I'm pressed painfully tight against him.

Just when I thought I was about to have my precious blood drained, I was ripped away from Felix's iron grip. I fell onto my backside as Felix roared at a tall woman. As I crept away from the two of them struggling against each other, I studied this female. Light brown hair cascades down her back in waves and like any other vampire here, her skin is deathly pale though her eyes are coal black, just like Felix's. A deep red dress hangs from her body and gathers at her feet. She has to be the most stunning and stylish woman I've ever seen. Despite the fact that she's a vampire and though this may be cheesy, she is my hero right now. She has saved me from an untimely and gruesome death.

A female entered with blonde hair done up intricately and like the others, deep black eyes. She's not as pretty as the brunette fighting to keep Felix from lunging at me. Several times I've had to back away further. Demetri enters the room only a moment later. "Felix! Calm yourself!" he orders the raging beast. Suddenly realising that my blood is the reason he is going berserk, I smear away the blood but that doesn't help the situation at all. While the three vampires are helping control the monster, I take it as a chance to escape the room. I stumble out of the room, the glass in my feet not helping my getaway at all.

I whimpered and in the end, force myself to sit down. I slide down the coarse wall and relax my aching feet. The commotion continues for a minute before Felix runs out of the room, only a black blur to my tired eyes. What time is it? Night time still? Daytime? I leaned my head against the wall and breathed out heavily. The two women and Demetri emerge from the room, all looking rumpled and flustered. If I hadn't known exactly what had been occurring in the destroyed room, I would have immediately though they'd all been doing inappropriate things.

Demetri glared at me with disgust before following Felix. The blonde and the brunette came towards me. Though they had saved me, I'm still wary of them. They could both turn on me in a second and I would surely meet death. "So you're the girl." The brunette said in a beautiful, flawless Italian accent. I nodded timidly. "I'm Heidi and this is Chelsea." She introduced politely. "Nice to meet you, Danielle." Chelsea greeted with a smile. Her voice is English. She obviously wasn't raised in Italy. I'm quite shocked at how polite both these women are being to me. Why aren't they treating me like the scum I supposedly am? I went over Chelsea's words. "How do you know my name?" I whispered. Chelsea laughed lightly. "Everybody knows you here. You're a choice of topic for talk in this castle." She explained. "Nothing this interesting has happened since an incident with a coven quite a while ago." Heidi informed.

Heidi's eyes peered at the multiple cuts on my arms and legs. "Those must hurt. You really caused havoc in that room. I don't know how Master Aro will tolerate the mess you've created. He gave you one of the best rooms in this castle." She said, shaking her head. Anger quickly returned to my sore body. It bubbled like boiling water in my stomach. "I don't care what he thinks. I hope I really ruined that room." I muttered furiously, bowing my head. "Yes, you really did ruin that room." Chelsea confirmed. There was a pause.

"Do you want to come wash yourself up? We could treat your injuries." Chelsea asked, closing the distance between her and I. She kneeled down beside me. I met her gaze. "You would do that?" I whispered, in awe at both Heidi's and Chelsea's kindness. Chelsea nodded. "Alright." I replied, smiling. That's the first time I've genuinely smiled in this place. Chelsea stood back up and her black, knee length dress catching my eye. It seems to be an exact replica of the dress I had once worn here, only bigger.

She extended her hand to me. I hesitated before taking it. I was hauled to my feet. "Ow! Ow." I hissed, standing on the heels of my feet. "Oh, you're feet." Heidi commented. "I think I have glass in them. I stepped in it when I had an idea Felix might attempt to kill me." I told them. "Yes, we're sorry about his behaviour. Often, he finds it difficult to control himself around humans who are bleeding. He has enough trouble with you being here as it is." Heidi apologised. I nodded, as if I understood. "Let me take you." Chelsea said and my legs were suddenly knocked out from under me. "Oh!" I exclaimed as I unexpectedly found myself cradled in Chelsea's arms, bridal style. "Uhhh, thanks." I muttered, my cheeks getting hot. Chelsea simply smiled as she took me down the passageway.

**XXXXXXXX**

Heidi opened up another ornate door. She pushed open the door and revealed to me the most luxurious bathroom I've ever seen. It even beats the feature bathrooms in magazines! Chelsea carried me in and gently sat me down on the marble steps that lead up to a huge spa. I looked around the spacious bathroom while Heidi and Chelsea whizzed about, grabbing objects. A bath with a shower head above it stood in the far corner. Next to that is a long marble countertop. Bottles of hair products, soaps, incense bottles, perfumes and other objects lined the surface.

A white porcelain sink with shiny taps sits upon the countertop and above that is a huge mirror that nearly takes up whole wall. Once again, the idea to cut myself came to mind but I pushed that away. Perhaps Heidi and Chelsea might help me get away from this dreadful castle for good. After that, I'd educate the world about the existence of vampires. The main colour theme for this bathroom is blue and white. It's definitely a change from black and red. Seriously, I hate the colour red and black now. Heidi comes to a stop in front of me. "I'll treat your arm first. Thank goodness for the first aid kit. I never thought it would come in handy." Heidi said, chuckling.

I extended my arm to her and she began cleaning it. I winced as she sprayed a clear liquid upon my cuts. It stings. Chelsea came over and assisted in cleaning my other multiple cuts. "Why are you both being so kind to me?" I questioned curiously. It seems as if Heidi was expecting my question. "I feel sorry for you. Aro has done some terrible things in the past. Such horrible things but kidnapping you, I think is just ghastly. An innocent child with so much to live for.

He is keeping you for his own sake. He wants more power. Chelsea and I, we take great pity on you so we decided to be nice to you because it certainly doesn't look like anyone else will be." Heidi answered. I was pleased with her answer. It seems to be the truth. "Thank you." I said, looking into both of their eyes. Which reminds me…"Why are both your eyes black? The other vampire's eyes are red. Felix's eyes were red too but then they just switched to black." I asked. Chelsea paused. "When blood is exposed, vampires tend to get a little out of control because of the smell of it. It's harder to resist blood when it is no longer within the human body.

Some vampires are better at controlling their thirst for blood though their eyes will still darken and others, for instance Felix, can't control the urge to kill when the strong scent of blood hits them." Chelsea explained, continuing swabbing my cuts with a stink liquid. I didn't say anything else while my injuries were cleaned and bandaged up with band aids. "All done." Heidi said, smiling. "Thanks." I mumbled, examining my legs. "We'll take you to another room, seeing as the other one is currently in no state to be occupied." Chelsea said, putting away the medical objects. I stood up and gingery tested my footing. There is stinging but it's better than before. Heidi opened the bathroom door and she and Chelsea walked out. I followed after them, keeping my eyes on the lookout for any other hungry or sadistic vampires.

** XXXXXXXX**

"You can reside here." Heidi mentioned, gesturing to the bedroom that looked exactly the same as the previous one. I limped in. I think I damaged my left foot more than my right one as it's aching and throbbing, making it quite difficult to walk properly. "Sorry about all of this." Chelsea apologised yet again. "Yeah." I sighed. "Get some rest." Heidi ordered, smiling at me. I wanted to return the smile but I can't find the energy too. I feel emotionally and physically drained.

Chelsea switched off the light coming from the chandelier and quietly shut the door. Now it's just me, myself and I. I sighed and hobbled over to the edge of soft, downy bed. At least this bedroom is far more comfortable and clean then the shabby room I had been kept in last time. I pulled back the covers and reassembled the mountain of pillows, the moonlight helping me see what I'm doing. I crawled into bed and collapsed from pain and exhaustion. It wasn't long at all before I disappeared from reality.

** XXXXXXXX**

I was awoken by loud knocking on the bedroom door. I groaned and sat up. "Yes?" I quietly called out. The door opened halfway and I saw a vampire that I never thought would bother me again. Felix stood in the doorway, looking very awkward. I discreetly sniffed the air and smelled a food I recognised. "Master Aro said I needed to apologize. He said it's not nice to treat guests the way I had." Felix explained, scoffing. I stayed silent and glared at him as he walked towards me. After all my experiences with him, I couldn't help but back away from him though. "Anyway, sorry." The silence continued on. Felix hesitantly sat on the very edge of the massive bed.

The mattress bounced a bit as it took on his weight. "Breakfast was made for you. Master Aro hired a chef." Felix announced, extending a black, ceramic bowl. "Did he hire him or force him to work here?" I spat sarcastically. Felix ignored my remark. His eyes never left my face though. I hesitantly edges towards him and making sure my hand didn't touch his, I took the warm bowl and looked inside. "Porridge?" I questioned critically. I haven't eaten this is years." Master Aro didn't know what humans eat for breakfast these days. Porridge dates back many years." Felix replied. Should I trust him enough to eat it? Surely he wouldn't have poisoned it.

I took the spoon in my hand and raised it to my lips. Felix watched me. "It's very unnerving with you watching me like that." I said, the spoon at my lips. "Right." Felix answered and averted his gaze elsewhere. I put the spoon in my mouth and gulped down the delicious morsel. I used to really despise porridge. I've never liked it but this porridge is tasty. "You created one heck of a mess last night." Felix commented. "With good reason. Besides, you very nearly killed me. Thank goodness for Heidi and Chelsea." I replied, inserting more porridge into my mouth. "You know them? How?" he questioned, his eyebrows scrunching together. I froze. Did no one else know that they had helped me? Weren't they allowed to help me? "Uhhh, um, they helped me last night. With my injuries. No big deal." I mumbled very quickly, shoving another spoonful into my blabbering mouth. Felix nodded his head slowly, watching me. I continued consuming my porridge.

I scraped the sides of the bowl with my spoon and ate the last little bits up. "Thank you." I whispered, handing the bowl to him. He grimaced as his hand touched it. What? Is he worried about germs or something? Felix stood up from the bed, causing the bed to rise and jiggle me about. "What am I supposed to do today?" I asked. I don't want to be stuck in here all day! Felix shrugged. "How am I to know? I think it would be best if you stayed put." Felix advised. I sighed. "Whatever." I mumbled and lay on my side. I stayed in that position well after he had left. I lazily watched the dust motes dancing in the light. I'm glad there's a window in here. It offers me some freedom.

**XXXXXXXX**

A couple more hours pass and unfortunately, a familiar feeling begins in my lower stomach. I look around the room, searching for a bathroom. There is a door that I haven't seen before. I hop off the bed and run towards the wooden door. I grip the handle and turn. It swings open. I feel along the wall inside the room, hoping to find a light switch. "Yes!" I whisper as my hand runs over a bump and the lights flicker on. It's a bathroom!

For a moment there I thought I'd have to investigate this room without a light. I eagerly rushed inside and sat down on the toilet. A sigh escaped me as I relaxed all my tight muscles. I finished up and exit the bathroom. I didn't expect to see Chelsea there. "Hi, Chelsea." I greet quietly. "Hello. I just thought I'd drop by with a set of clothes. I went out and got them last night." Chelsea said, placing a neat pile of clothing on the unmade bed. A pair of converses hung from Chelsea's slim hands. "Thanks." I said, actually thankful that a God in the sky had sent someone to look after me.

"What about my size though? What if they're too big?" I asked, inspecting the shirt and jeans provided for me. "They'll fit you." Chelsea said forcefully, as if saying that would make them fit me. I picked up the plain black, casual shirt, the dark denim jeans and the black converses and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me. The clothes are nice. They're my style. I slipped them on and tossed my nightgown in a heap on the tile floor. Thank heavens Chelsea got me jeans. I actually haven't shaved my legs in a while and saying that they aren't exactly pleasant to look at is an understatement. I used the small brush I found lying on the white countertop and ran it through my tangled hair.

At least now I look decent. I also discovered an expensive looking Marc Jacobs perfume. I squirted a bit onto my wrists, neck and underarms. After all, I have no deodorant. I opened up the bathroom door and walked out. "Lovely. It's a good change from the hideous nightgown you were wearing." Chelsea remarked. "Well, sorry but I didn't get time to change before I was kidnapped." I snapped, glaring at her. Chelsea raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Okay, okay. By the way, Master Aro said you can go wherever you please." She said. "Can I go home?" I asked hopefully. "No, he means you can roam the castle." Chelsea said, crushing my hopes. "I knew it was too good to be true." I whispered, my shoulders slumping.

"You can come out with me if you like. I can show you around the castle." Chelsea offered, a small smile creeping onto her exotically pretty face. I looked around the bedroom. It would be better than being locked up in here all day. "Yeah, alright." I answered. Chelsea beamed and walked out of the bedroom. I trailed behind her. "I'll show you the library first. That's a good place to start." Chelsea said. I followed wordlessly behind her, on the lookout for any other vampires that could rip me to shreds. We walked down many other passageways. I'm already lost. How vast is this castle?

"The library." Chelsea informed as we wandered in. I'm overwhelmed by the amount of books! Thousands of books must be here! Three of the walls are made entirely of books while the fourth wall holds an enormous fireplace. There is a ladder as tall as the walls. With this many books stacked up, a ladder is very much required. Unless vampires can fly. Is that possible? Can they turn into bats? "Are you able to turn into bats?" I asked, gazing up at her. Her laugh echoed throughout the room. It sounded like so melodic and carefree.

"No, no, no. We not like your average vampire. We are very, very strong and unbelievably fast. Our senses are enhanced dramatically, we develop great beauty and we…we sparkle in the sun. We have these abilities to attract our prey." Chelsea educated, drifting off towards the end. "You sparkle!?" I asked, stifling my laughter. "Yes, very funny." Chelsea said sarcastically. "Sorry. I'd love to see you…sparkle!" I said, giggling. My giggling immediately stopped when I discovered Demetri lounging in a large arm chair, not too far away. A thick book resides in his lap. "Yes, it's all very funny, isn't it?" Demetri asked, peering at me through narrowed eyes.

Am I meant to answer him? "Um, sort of." I whispered. "Oh yes, hilarious! Well, it isn't very funny for the ignorant human when they're attracted to our glimmer. It's an advantage for us." Demetri growled. He suddenly smirked wickedly. "Of course, if you really wanted to view our…sparkling, as you put it, be my guest." He added. "Demetri, leave her alone." Chelsea scolded. Demetri hissed in her direction before getting up and dropping the book on the small, round table by his armchair. He stormed past us. "Whoops." I mumbled, lowering my gaze to the stone ground.

"Don't mind him. He's just an ill-tempered old vampire who really needs a woman in his life." Chelsea mentioned. I giggled at her comment. "On with the tour!" She said and guided me out the way we came. As we strolled down many more passageways, Chelsea told me of everyone's special ability and how this little group had formed. Apparently, everyone in this castle is known as the 'Volturi'. Aro and along with Marcus and Caius formed this coven, as Chelsea put it, more than three thousand years ago. That really made me ponder over how old everybody here is. "How old are you?" I quizzed. "Far too old." She replied, appearing glum for a moment. "Not everyone her has a special ability but most do. Felix is mainly known for his brute strength, Heidi is especially good at luring people to her and Demetri is the world's best tracker. He can find the location of anybody one earth, so long as he's heard their voice before." Chelsea informed. So did Demetri kidnap from home? Was it him? Is that how they found me?

"Aro is one of our leaders, hence the reason we refer to him as 'master'. When he touches someone, he can read any thought that person has ever had. It's quite useful really. It helps him know whether any of us are planning to go against him. Nobody has ever dared though. Marcus and Caius are our other leaders. We also refer to them as 'master'. Marcus has the ability to sense the relationships or connections people have to one another. For example, in a group situation, he can easily pick out the leader or sense the strength of the bond between mates or friends.

He can also see where those bonds break. Caius is just a man who isn't exactly happy all the time. I actually don't even remember if he has ever smiled. He doesn't possess a supernatural ability. Alec and Jane are twins. Their story goes way back but that's not up to me to tell. Their abilities are extremely powerful. Jane can inflict mental pain on anybody she chooses. Alec can cut off all physical senses. His gift manifests as a mist and that mist moves slowly towards his object. Because of his powerful gift, he is a highly valued member of the Volturi. Jane can cause people to experience excruciating pain, as you would already know."

Chelsea said as we continued walking. Oh yes, I only know too well how painful her gift is. "Her ability can only be inflicted on one victim at a time. The pain she causes is only mental but it can cause a vampire to drop to their knees in agony." Chelsea explained. "Have you ever been under the influence of her pain?" I questioned. Chelsea appeared to think it over. "Yes, but only once. I had been taunting her about the fact that she would never be fully mature. She got me back. I don't know why I teased her but I paid the price for my mistake." She replied. "Renata, Afton, Corin and Santiago are all a part of the guard. "Renata can shield herself and others, repelling physical attacks and confusing the attacker and making him forget his purpose. She lingers around Aro a lot and is Aro's personal bodyguard. There is a rumour going around that she has developed feelings for him." Chelsea giggled and continued. " Afton." She sighed.

"Afton is my beloved mate. We met quite a while ago and I've been in a lovesick daze over him since then. Afton has the ability to shield only himself. He can make himself invisible to others but someone with a strong focus can see through him. A person standing behind him can be hidden too. Corin's primary job is to protect the surviving wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora. They are the wives of Aro and Caius." Mentally, I gagged. Who in their right mind would want to marry Aro and Caius? "Corin is able to make anyone feel content in his or her circumstances.

However, a person can become addicted to the feeling she produces and be unable to feel well without it. Santiago is like Felix. He is a physical enforcer. He has tremendous physical strength. Lastly, is little, old me. I can influence the emotional ties that people can feel toward one another by either strengthening their bonds or breaking them apart. Well! I think that's it! Just in time too. This is hallway where the three masters, Alec and Jane reside. I too reside here." Chelsea informed, exhaling after doing so much talking. "Wait, Chelsea. What about the receptionists? Why do you have them?" I questioned, hoping to find the true reason why my Aunty Gianna had worked here.

"Our receptionists? They are merely assistants to us. They keep up the human charade for when we have visitors. Rarely any of those visitors ever walk outside again though. Yes, the receptionists serve us when we need them. None of them are ever changed though. That is unless they show potential. They are easily replaced." Chelsea said with an air of annoyance. She dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand. A stone formed in my throat. Aunty Gianna was destined to die at the hands of a vampire. It was all a matter of when. I wish I hadn't talked to Felix. He killed my aunty. I sniffed.

We had come to a stop outside of Chelsea's room, the first door in the hallway, when she spoke up. "Wait a moment. How do you know we have receptionists?" she asked, on eye brow raised. "I…um…saw a lady murdered in the turret room. When I asked, Aro told me she was just another receptionist." I lied. Hopefully Chelsea doesn't see through it. I'm not very good at lying. I take after my Mama. A pang of sadness pierced my heart as I thought about my family. What would they be doing now? "Oh, alright then." Chelsea said, he smile quickly returning. "My room. Alec's room. Jane's room. Marcus' room, Caius' room and finally, Aro's room." Chelsea pointed out as we passed each door.

"By the way, don't go by Jane's door without somebody with you. She'll be sure to inflict pain on you whenever she gets the chance." Chelsea warned. I shivered. No way do I ever want to experience that dreadful pain again. "There are two more places I want you to see." Chelsea whispered, as if sharing a secret with me. I followed behind Chelsea but this time, as we walked, we didn't speak. I was too busy going over everything in my head to chat. Surprising me, we went up in an elevator. I honestly didn't think they'd have such a modern device in such an old castle. "Here is the reception area." Chelsea gestured to the wide space in front of us.

The front doors are wide open and I can see the flowing fountain out the front of the castle. My legs begin to quiver. Maybe Chelsea might help cover my tracks if I make a break for out! I take baby steps forward, testing to see if she'll oppose to my idea. "Right, I'll show you one more place." Chelsea said hurriedly, taking me by my shoulders and spinning me around. The wide smile I had been sporting dropped. Now would be the perfect chance! "Where are we going now?" I sighed as Chelsea took me down another passageway.

"We are going to the kitchen. If you like, you can place orders here and our new chef will prepare them for you. What's your favourite meal?" Chelsea asked, gazing down at me. I pondered over my special recipes before I came across one that I couldn't possibly deny as my absolute favourite. "I like pumpkin risotto. Pumpkin risotto is so delicious! My Mama used to make it so it was…" I drifted off as I remembered my Mama and the rest of my family. What are they doing right now?

They must be horrified to discover me missing again. Chelsea remained silent and we stayed quiet until we reached a small room with the basic kitchen supplies. In the corner is an old fashioned stove that should be in a museum, a rusty old sink with a scrubbing brush, a number of wooden cabinets line the walls, a plain door is on the left wall and the main feature of this medieval kitchen is a large table that at the moment is bare. The room is entirely made out of bricks and is cold and unfriendly. "Chef! Come out and meet our guest." Chelsea rudely called out. I peered around, looking for this imaginary man.

On cue, the door opened and a skinny man with a sweaty brow stumbled out. He appears to be in his fifties and lines crease his worried face. "Benito, this is Danielle. Danielle, this is Benito, the chef who will prepare your meals until your change." Chelsea introduced. Benito smiled softly and wrung his hands nervously. "N-nice to meet you, Miss D-Danielle." Benito stutters. I smile kindly and extend my hand. "Pleasure." I whisper. Benito's gaze flickers at Chelsea before meeting my hand with his. His hand is sweaty and grimy. I fought back the grimace that threatened to creep onto my face.

I pulled back my hand swiftly and discreetly wiped my hand on the back of my shirt. No offence to this man but when did he last have a shower? "Do you fancy anything, Danielle?" Chelsea asked, laying a gently hand on my back. "Um, a glass of water, please?" Chelsea turned her piercing gaze at Benito who scurried off towards the cabinets. He took out a clear glass and filled it up with water. "Here, Miss." He mumbled, carefully passing me the drink. I quickly inspected the water before swallowing it. At least it's clean. "That'll be all." Chelsea said, dismissing the edgy man. Benito swiped the empty glass from my hand and left it in the rusting sink before he wandered off into the mysterious room. Well, that was bizarre.

** XXXXXXXX**

"Thanks, Chelsea. At least that took up an hour or two." I thanked. "My pleasure. You'll probably be here for a while so it's best to begin to familiarise yourself with these halls." My small spark of happiness deflated like a balloon. "Are you hungry?" she questioned, folding her hands behind her back. "Nah. I'm alright." I responded jumping onto the bouncy bed. "In that case, see you around." Chelsea waved and exited the room, leaving the door wide open. I let myself fall onto the bed. At least there are two people here that are nice to me. Maybe being here won't be so bad after all. Rethinking what I had just thought, I mentally slapped myself. How could I ever feel at home whilst surrounded by blood-drinking vampires?It's strange but while I had been on the grand tour with Chelsea, I felt a bit closer to her. I shook my head and tossed away the thought. I'm just being silly.

**XXXXXXXX**

I think I must have slept for a number of hours for when I opened my eyes; the room's light had dimmed dramatically, as if someone with a brush had painted everything a deep navy blue. I sat up and stretched my limbs like a cat. I sat up and searched for the lamp on the bedside table. I clicked the switch once I found it and the room glowed with warm light. I just about jumped out of my skin when I saw Heidi sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Heidi! You scared me! Don't do that!" I scolded, removing my hand that had flown to my chest in shock. "Sorry! I couldn't help watch you sleep. After not shutting down my body for many years, it marvels me to watch someone else sleep." Heidi explained.

"Anyway, I brought you dinner." Heidi said, holding out another black, ceramic bowl. I recognised the extremely appetising smell and launched myself off the bed. "Is that pumpkin risotto?" I asked eagerly. "Yes it is. Chelsea informed me that this is your favourite meal." She said. "Thanks!" I said and took the bowl of her. I took a seat on the floor in front of Heidi and began eating. I savoured the taste of the moist rice as it slid down my throat. "Heidi? Are you and Chelsea going to get into trouble if you continue to help me?" I queried, mumbling over my mouthful of food. Heidi answered almost immediately. "No! No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Heidi asked, her face puzzled.

"I just thought that everybody despises me because I'm human and your three kings told you guys to not interact with me kindly. That's all." I said, shoving more of the risotto into my awaiting mouth. "Well…that's not the case." Heidi bluntly stated. Heidi sat with me while I ate the rest of my meal. We mad small talk but that was about it. "Heidi? Do you think you would help me get out of here? My family would e worried sick and I want to go home." I whispered, looking up into her dark red eyes with hope. "There is no chance you'd escape. Demetri would just lug you back here and I overheard Master Aro discussing you with Master Marcus and Caius. They said that if you attempted an escape again, they'd no longer bother with you. They would instead kill you." Replied Heidi, looking sincerely apologetic.

"There's no hope?" I said, my voice nearly inaudible. Heidi shook her head. A stone formed in my throat again. I'm really stuck here! I'll live here for the rest of my life and be cursed a vampire when I'm eighteen. I still don't get it! What is so freaking special about me! I nodded my head in acceptance. "Here." I said sadly, passing the finished bowl of risotto to her. Heidi took it and with a final look at me, she silently exited the room. My face crumpled up and the first set of tears came. I hopped up and raced towards the bed, flinging myself onto it. I buried my face deep into the fluffy, white pillow and screamed. Hopefully the fabric will muffle them. It's so unfair! Why me!? What have ever done to deserve this!? I continued to sob and cry until I fell into a restless sleep.

** XXXXXXXX**

"Did you call the police!?" a harsh male voice boomed. I groggily lifted my head, completely unaware of everything. "Huh?" I muttered, searching blindly for the source of the voice. "I said, did you call the police!?" the male voice said, louder and much close this time. I rubbed the sleep dust off my sore and tired eyes and sat up. Demetri stood by the bed, his hands balled into fists. "No, my Mama did when I returned home. She called the police like any other normal person would." I mumbled back. "Thanks to you, you little vermin, police officers have ordered an inspection of the castle. They are disturbing the peace!" Demetri spat out.

I gasped, suddenly fully awake. Yes, this is my chance! Hopefully. Thank you, Lord! "Um…I just have to use the bathroom." I said slowly, edging myself off the bed and round him. He watched my moves with wary eyes. Just as I neared the bathroom door, I flung myself out of the bedroom and down the empty passageway. "Help! I'm down here! He-" My cries for help became muffled as a cold hand clamped over my mouth. Demetri dragged me back into the bedroom and pushed me to the floor. "Help! I'm in here!" I screamed in the moment that Demetri's hand left my mouth.

Severely hurting me, Demetri pulled my arms roughly behind my back and kneeled on them, putting an extreme amount of pressure on my arms. "Ouch! Stop!" I shouted, angrily wriggling under his knee. Demetri's hand slapped over my mouth once again. I was kept on my stomach for quite a while, at least half an hour. All the while I was desperately trying to make my words distinct and loud, hoping that a police officer would hear me. I knew that my would-be rescuers had disappeared when Demetri relented his firm grip on me and stood back up. "You're a moron. We could have been exposed for what we are.

"Well duh! That was my intention, stupid!" I retorted as I heaved myself off the fluffy carpet. I rubbed my aching arms and glared at Demetri's scornful face. "Stay in here. I don't want to see you wandering around the halls, causing havoc. Otherwise, I might just not be able to resist myself from killing you." He warned, getting right up close in my face. His cold breath blew on me and his deep red eyes burned furiously into my blue ones. With one final glare, Demetri whizzed straight out of the room and left me there, shaking with anger.

Rescue had been so very close but no, Demetri just had to come in and stop me from alerting the officers of my presence. I'll show Demetri! He's not the boss of me. I stormed out the room, my bare feet hitting the icy stone floor and making them burn with coldness. I'm going to find those police officers. They can't have gone far. Surely they couldn't be more than a few metres away from the castle? I'm going to find them. Blow all these malicious vampires. I'm getting out of here!

**A/N-**_Thanks for reading! That's chapter eight done and dusted. I especially made this chapter longer as an apology for taking such a long time to update. Thanks for reading and I would love it if you could review. __ Until the time when I can next update, farewell!_

_(Pumpkin Risotto is actually a VERY yummy meal!)_

_-Unicorn360._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-**_Hello everybody! Gosh, it's been a month and five days! Shocking! Anyway, this is chapter nine. Yay! Yeah, I would have actually posted early but…hehe…I went on a holiday for two weeks and a bit and unfortunately I forgot to inform you that I wouldn't be able to update during that time. Anyway, I would love to give my thanks to these amazing people: _**booklover1598, Guest, M, hogwartslove777 **_(I loved your long review and great compliments!) and _**Guest.**_ Your reviews once again made me very, very happy and I got that little warm feeling in my stomach so thank you very much! __**PLEASE READ THIS: **__Great! I have your attention! Just a quick note, would you all prefer it if I updated frequently (or try to) or would you prefer it if I just posted one long chapter whenever I manage to get the chance? It would be excellent if you could give me your feedback. And also, Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its characters, not me. So, on to the story! _

**WARNING: **_Female bodily functions will be mentioned so beware, males who will read this chapter. _

If I hurry, I reckon I'll be able to catch up with the police. I just need to be very fast and remain unseen. Chances are, Volterra's police team could be the ones to keep me safe from Aro and his freaky followers! I hardly think Demetri or anyone else would bother coming after me again. I think. Besides, the vampires wouldn't dare follow and murder a large squad of police, would they? If the only team of police in Volterra went missing near this eerie castle, suspicions among the townsfolk would arise. The vampires would be investigated and that wouldn't be good for Aro and his cult, that's for certain!

Well, I'll just need to take my chances. Angrily, I stormed out of the bedroom and out into the passageway. I picked up my speed and ran down to the end. I hurtled around the bend and just my flaming luck, there were Jane and Alec up ahead of me. I came to a quick stop and held my breath in anticipation. They continued chatting to each other in low voices with their backs still turned. Have they not heard me? Testing my luck, I tiptoed to my left. Nope, my luck just abandoned me. Jane and Alec's head turned to face me. I froze in my place. "Hi." I squeaked.

I jumped when they suddenly appeared directly in front of me. I'll never get used to their creepy abilities. Their expressions matched each other's, stern and irritated. Actually, Jane honestly looks like she wants to torture me with her weird power thing again. I shuddered at the painful and unpleasant memory. She is so sadistic and cruel. "Why are you out of your room?" Alec asked, his voice dull and bored. Jane continued scowling at me. "Uhhh…I was just…um…looking for Chelsea." I mumbled. "She's busy. Now get back into your room and leave us alone." Alec ordered.

Inside my head, I scoffed. They want me to leave them alone? They were the ones who came up to me! They seem to think I pranced up to them for a lovely conversation. "No, I'm here! Danielle, I was just at your room. What is it?" Chelsea spoke up cheerily. Her tall, skinny figure was abruptly standing next to me. Once again, I jumped. I mentally cursed. "It's okay, Alec, Jane. I'll handle this." Chelsea reassured. The evil twins gave me another icy glare before they disappeared from sight.

I stared at where they had once been. "So…you asked for me?" Chelsea queried. She laid a hand on my shoulder. Even through the shirt material I can feel how cold her hand is. What had I needed Chelsea for? "Errr…oh! Chelsea, help me get out of here! The police can help me! They just left. We can catch up to them. I'll be safe with them!" I rambled, grabbing onto her shoulders. Chelsea looked at me like she had just witnessed someone kick an innocent puppy. "Danielle, they left hours and hours ago. They're long gone." She replied in a gentle voice. I hesitated. Huh? "What? No they didn't! Trust me, Demetri only just released me!" I argued.

"Demetri?" Chelsea quizzed, her face puzzled. "Yes. He stopped me from trying to reach the police. That happened just a few minutes ago." I explained. Chelsea went silent for a while. "Danielle, don't get your hopes up for escape. It's not going to work. Even if you managed to get out of here, you'd only be followed and disposed of. Please understand." Chelsea said, gazing into my eyes. "But you can help me." I whispered. Chelsea shook her head. "I can't I'd be destroyed immediately for trying to help you.

If anyone were to overhear us talking about this we'd both be executed." She clarified. I sighed in defeat. Perhaps this is all useless. The police are probably too far gone by now. "Alright. Never mind." I grumbled. It feels like my soul has been crushed by a vampire's sturdy hand and sprinkled on the floor. "Follow me. I managed to get you some more clothing." Chelsea mentioned, beaming a pearly-white smile. She began walking back down the corridor I came through. "Okay." I muttered and trailed behind Chelsea.

**XXXXXXXX**

"It's pretty." I agreed as Chelsea held up a long, canary-yellow summer dress. Browsing through all these colourful shoes and clothes and really cheered me up a lot! After all, fashion is something I absolutely adore! "There are these shoes that I think will go quite nicely with it." Chelsea added. She gestured to a pair of white ballet flats. "Yep." I concurred. Chelsea was bringing out another item of clothing from a classy box when a strong pain hit my lower stomach. I grimaced and laid a hand where the pain was hitting. "Are you alright?" Chelsea asked. I ignored her as I waited for the time to pass. "Yeah. I'm fine." I replied a moment later. "What happened" she inquired. "I don't know." I answered. I know very well what that awful pain was though. It's something every girl detests.

Period cramps. Oh crap, when is my period due? "Um…I'm just curious, what's today's date?" I asked, shoving the new clothing off the bed and stretching out. "The twenty second." Chelsea answered as she picked up the discarded clothing off the carpet. A cold feeling slithered through my body. My period is due in two days. What am I going to do? Maybe I could consult with Chelsea or Heidi. They are women after all and I'm sure they deal with it every month. Oh my gosh! Will the vampires be able to smell the dead blood!?

Oh God, I would be so mortified if any of them picked up on the fact that I was menstruating! I'll just have to stay in bed and ask either Chelsea or Heidi to fetch me some certain materials. I feel comfortable enough around them to ask for feminine things from them. I wonder why though? "Is there a problem? Chelsea asked. I quickly shook my head. "Okay. Anyway, that's all I bought. With the amount of clothing you have, I doubt you will run out of items to wear for quite a while." She chuckled.

I weakly laughed with her. "Here. Put these on." she said. I took the skinny jeans, the blues shirt and the white sneakers. After changing and making myself look presentable in the bathroom, I emerged feeling slightly cleaner. Chelsea gave me her approval and I went back to lying on the bed. "I'm going now. One of us will be back later with your lunch." Chelsea announced. "Can I come with you?" I asked before she left the room. "I guess. I don't see why not." She replied I grinned and hopped off the bed. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked back down the corridor. "Master Aro has summoned Heidi and I to the turret room. I'm not sure why he needs us." Chelsea replied, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh. Okay." I said. We walked in silence until we got the massive doors that lead inside the turret room. I bit my lip as I sadly remembered Aunty Gianna's death. It feels like that happened years ago though. Chelsea knocked and the doors were opened immediately. Aro stood in the centre of the beautiful, spacey room. Heidi was by his side. "Good morning, dear Chelsea. It's nice to see you, young Danielle." Aro greeted, smiling like a lunatic. Whoa, this dude has problems. "How are you are today, Danielle?" Aro asked as Chelsea and I made our way to him. I noticed that Caius and Marcus were not there. Wait, is that their names?

"Can't complain." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. I frowned instantly afterwards. Why did I just say that!? I've been kidnapped by these people! They murdered Aunty Gianna! Strangely though, I just can't seem to be furious at them. As much as I want to be, I just…can't. "That's wonderful." Aro said, his smile never faltering. I glanced behind me and found Felix and Demetri standing on either side of the doors. I could feel their gaze burning into me.

"Well, Danielle, I need a private word with Heidi and Chelsea. Perhaps Demetri would care to escort you to the gardens? Enjoy yourself there." Aro suggested, peering at Demetri. I turned around to face the two men. He hesitated before answering Aro. "Yes, Master." Oh crap. I'm sure Demetri will use this chance to murder me. I treaded carefully towards Demetri. "You can bring her back when we're finished here." Aro informed. Demetri nodded and exited the turret room. I quietly followed behind him. The doors behind us echoed along the passageway as they shut.

**XXXXXXXX**

Once we reached the doors that Alec had lead me to a few days ago, Demetri opened them up with ease. A strong ray of sunlight burst through the door and showered us in its light. I happen to have caught a glimpse of what happens when vampires are exposed to the sun. My eyes practically popped out of my head as they took in everything. Demetri's ghostly face was glittering like a number of sparkles were glued to his smooth skin. So, vampires don't burn in the sun, they really do glitter, just like Chelsea said. Demetri moved out of the way and he was back in the shadows. His face appeared amused for a fraction of a second before it returned to his usual unkind, stern expression.

"I see what you mean." I admitted as I composed my face. He nodded once and gestured to the garden. "You can go out." He confirmed as I edged towards the majestic garden. "Are you coming?" I asked timidly. "No." he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Well, at least he won't be breathing down my neck. I walked past him with my eyes stuck to his. He could simply lash out and drain me of my blood now. It would be that easy for him. He's a dangerous killer. When I felt assured he wouldn't grab me suddenly, I strolled out into the fairy-tale garden and wandered about for a bit. I felt very uneasy with Demetri constantly watching me and I couldn't properly enjoy myself.

I finally settled on sitting on the edge of the sprinkling fountain. I sat there for a few minutes or two, simply enjoying the nature when a small ripple in the water caught my attention. I leaned over the dark water to take a closer look. I gasped in surprise when a large, dark green frog leaped out of the water and onto the edge next to me. Awww! Another thing I love are frogs. Not toads. They disgust me. No, frogs are my favourite animals. I giggled and went to pick up the slimy creature. Before I could touch it though, it plopped onto a small lily pad in the fountain. It appeared to be taunting me. Right!

It will be my mission to catch this little froggie! I slipped off my sneakers and socks, rolled up the cuffs of my jeans and I dipped my legs into the cool water. Ewww! The bottom is all slimy! I wadded through the water and neared the beady-eyed reptile. I reached out and snatched him up just as prepared to bounce off. "Why have you got a frog in your hands?" I whisked around and the poor frog flew from my hands and straight onto Demetri's grey jacket. Oh shit. I froze and awaited his reaction. He merely looked down at his chest and picked the frog up. Demetri tossed it back into the fountain and it disappeared from sight.

I sighed. I can't have any fun here! It was then that I actually noticed Demetri was standing out in the open and not glittering. I glanced up at the blue sky and discovered a fluffy cloud covering the sun. Ah, that explains it. "You are so immature. Now get out of the water." Demetri remarked. My arms moved before my brain commanded them to. A wide wave of water was splashed at Demetri who amazingly, did get soaked. I would have thought he'd duck out of the way. I glowered at the astonished and dripping Demetri before I randomly giggled. Then I chuckled. Then I completely lost it.

I laughed so hard my stomach ached. I vaguely heard a deep growl throughout my laughter. Score one for me, zero for the vampires! I looked up at Demetri's livid face and my laughter ceased. In a flash, I found myself underneath the fountain's water. I leaped to the surface, much like the frog had, coughing and spluttering. He pushed me! "You deserved that!" Demetri hissed. I shot daggers at him with my eyes and I climbed out of the cold water. Droplets of water rolled down my heavy hair and my clothes were waterlogged. "Well, congratulations! Now we're both wet! I" I shouted furiously.

I heard him hiss behind me. I trudged into the freezing castle. My footsteps were left on the brick floor and I could only hear the splatter of water hitting the ground and the squeaking of Demetri's shoes. He stormed past me and his hard shoulder clipped mine. I winced. I peered at Demetri to glare at him but instead I observed his matted hair and his soaked clothing I nearly began laughing again. If I did that though, I would most likely end up dead. "Are we going back to Aro?" I queried, carefully falling into step behind him. "Yes." He growled. I sighed. I seem to be doing a lot of sighing these days. Demetri came to a stop unexpectedly. "You are so slow! Pick up the speed!" He spat angrily. I scoffed.

"Well, I'm so sorry! I'm not a murdering vampire who has supernatural abilities." I said sarcastically. Geez, this guy is so annoying! I received a fright when I suddenly found Demetri and I whizzing at a ridiculous speed through the castle's hallways. Then, we were back the big doors again. What just happened? "Hey, put me down!" I demanded when I discovered myself over Demetri's shoulder-again. "Don't you dare drop me!" I warned when I remembered the day I first day I got to this damn castle. Demetri released his grip on my legs and did exactly what I told him not to do. "Ouch! You stupid idiot! I told you not to drop me!" I yelled as I picked myself off the ground. I scowled at him. How dare he touch me! Demetri ignored my glare and opened the thick doors. Demetri and I marched in. He resumed his previous position. We were both met with curious and baffled stares.

"My, my! What happened to you both?" Aro asked. He almost appeared to be chuckling too. "Don't ask." I snapped. I heard a quiet growl behind me. Chelsea and Heidi gazed at me with bemused expressions. I stared at my bare feet. "Well, Demetri, you are excused. My dear Heidi and Chelsea, you are excused as well." Aro dismissed. Heidi guided me by my shoulders out the doors and Chelsea followed. "What on earth happened?" Heidi asked, a pretty smile on her face.

"I splashed Demetri because he called me immature and then he pushed me into the water." I explained, crossing my arms angrily. Chelsea chuckled. "It isn't funny! I'd like to just go back to the bedroom please." I muttered crossly. Heidi and Chelsea led me back down the maze of passageways and corridors before we were back at the bedroom I occupy. "Thanks." I said and entered the room. I shut the door in both of their faces. No offence to them but I'm sick of stupid vampires. I huffed and went into the bathroom.

I gazed longingly at the bathtub. Perhaps I'll have a bath. I'm sure I'd be allowed to do that. I turned on both of the taps and I was very relieved to see water spurt out. I adjusted them to the right temperature and left them running. I went back into the bedroom and took the yellow summer dress. I'll just have to reuse my wet bra and knickers. It's disgusting but it will have to be done. I will have to get Heidi or Chelsea to buy me some undergarments.

That's kind of embarrassing, actually. Back in the bathroom, I stripped and stepped into the refreshing, hot water. I sank down, closed my eyes and let all of my muscles relax. "Ahhhh." I sighed happily. So good! I opened my eyes again and spotted a thick, pink bar of soap sitting in the corner of the large bathtub. I wonder who put that there? I don't think it was there before. Oh well. At least I have something to make me smell nice.

**XXXXXXXX**

I lazily rolled around on the bed. There is nothing to do! I don't want to go outside and face any more vampires. I think they're all getting annoyed with me. Well good! I hope they get so annoyed with me that they choose to just let me go. Maybe I should try to be extremely annoying and irritating. Who knows? It might be a bit of fun. I think…I think I might die of boredom. I felt another sharp pain return to my uterus and I moaned. I'm sick of being a girl! I wonder if being a boy would be any better.

At least they don't get bloody periods. What time is it, anyway? It's been ages since I've seen Chelsea or Heidi. Thankfully, just at that moment, someone entered. I looked over to the door and saw Heidi. "Dinner." She announced. "Finally! I'm starving!" I chortled. Heidi came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "The cook prepared spaghetti." Heidi informed. "Mmmm. Yummy!" exclaimed. As I took the steaming hot meal, I decided now might be a good time to ask about those certain female products.

"Uhhh, Heidi? You're a woman. I'm…uhhh." I stumbled. Oh gosh, where do I begin? I sighed. Maybe I should just forget about it. This is just far too embarrassing! "Never mind." I muttered. I'll just have to figure out something else. Besides, I really should keep reminding myself that these people are vampires. They're demons from hell. Why the hell am I getting so close to them then? I almost look forward to Chelsea's and Heidi's visits! Am I going mad? "Well, alright." Heidi said casually. I nodded and ate up my dinner quickly and quietly. Heidi busied herself by putting all the clothes left around the room into drawers and closets. "Hey Heidi, what's the name of this cult?" I asked, breaking the still silence. I set aside my bowl and leaned into the fat pillows.

"Cult?" Heidi scoffed. I nodded. "We are no cult. We are the Volturi. We are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires. We enforce the laws of the vampire world." Heidi said with pride. Her voice was smug. Okay, this is beyond strange. Are they the government of the vampire world? I nodded like I understood. This is all just so freaky and bizarre! What is real and what isn't now? "Here." I said and handed her the empty bowl.

Heidi grimaced as she took it. What!? What is so wrong with touching an empty bowl!? Felix acted the same way too. "I'm going to bed." I mumbled and went over to rinse my mouth out. I'll also need to get Heidi to get me a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. When I came out however, Heidi was gone. I shrugged and leaped into the warm, soft bed. So comfy! I switched off the light. I didn't fall asleep for a very long time.

**XXXXXXXX **

I pulled back the heavy covers and got out of bed. Stretching, I relaxed all my stiff muscles. Ah, that's better. What should I do today? Have another useless try at escape? Chuckling to myself, I wandered into the bathroom to prepare myself for the day. I had a warm bath and I lingered in there for so long, my toes and fingers became pruny. Once I had pulled the plug out, I wrapped a towel tightly around myself and I tiptoed back into the bedroom. I picked another pair of jeans, a long-sleeved, green shirt and a set of white sneakers. That reminds me! I should really fetch those sneakers I left by the fountain yesterday. I took them into the bathroom and got dressed. Once I felt all clean and fresh, I ambled into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Not even a minute later, I heard three loud knocks on the oak door. The door opened and Felix entered with another black bowl. Breakfast? "Here." Felix said stiffly. He strode over and handed me the bowl. I glanced inside and discovered porridge. Oh well. At least it's edible. Felix left as soon as he came. I hurriedly gobbled down the creamy substance and left the empty bowl on the bedside table when I was finished. What to do now? I went over to the large bookshelf and gazed at the variety of colourful, thick and most of all, dusty books. I think I'll occupy myself with a book. I took my time as I stared at the titles on the spines of each of the books. There was Shakespear, Jane Austin, Enid Bylton and so on. None of them really appeal to me though. I soon chose a Charles Dickens book. Oliver Twist. I remember doing a report on him in grade eight.

School will be resuming on in a few days. What will my friends do when they don't find me at school, ready to tell them everything I did on the holidays. I miss them. I miss my family more though. What would they be doing now? Do they have an idea where I am? Probably not. They would have rescued me by now. I lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up around me. I flipped open the ancient cover and settled into my reading. At least with a book I can escape reality.

**XXXXXXXX**

I passed two weeks in the confines of my luxurious prison. Only Chelsea or Heidi came in to provide me with meals and even then they didn't linger long. I think they picked up on the fact that I was menstruating though they never mentioned it. I might have died from embarrassment if they had. I managed to stay clean and dry by lining my underpants with toilet paper. It worked, thank goodness. I didn't head outside to the relaxing garden nor did I wander around the castle. In fact, I barely left my bed except for the bathroom. I don't know how on Earth I'm going to pass the time until I'm eighteen. Heck, if vampires really are immortal, how will I pass the time during…forever!?

After lounging in bed for two weeks, I began to find things extremely boring and I couldn't help but think of an excuse to be free of my room. I was so fed up; I actually counted how many red things occupy this room. Seventy-eight items. Another peculiar thing I've noticed every week is that I can hear a bundle of terrifying screams very distantly. Just like the multitude of screams I heard before I escaped from the castle and back home a while ago. I haven't enquired about it as I believe I probably won't get an answer but like my grandmother always said to me, you won't get an answer if you don't ask. I'll just have to gather the courage and ask someone. Most likely Heidi or Chelsea. I feel very comfortable around them now.

I still cannot believe I've been here for more than two weeks now! I thought for sure that I'd be gone from this dark place ages ago and this Volturi cult would have completely forgotten about me. I'm sure my parents have stopped searching for me. If they haven't found me by now, which I know they haven't, I'm quite sure they would think I was dead. Oh, I miss them so much, my chest aches. It's hard not to think about Mama's soft arms, Papa's smile and Leo's adorable laugh with a solid stone forming in my throat and my stomach twisting in knots. I just want to have a damn good cry but that won't help anything. "Hello!" Chelsea greeted. "Can I go see the receptionist?" I quickly asked. Time to get straight to the point. I'm sick of being in this godforsaken room!

"Ummm, why?" Chelsea replied, placing the bowl of salad on the table by the door. I always know what I'm going to have for lunch. And breakfast. And dinner. It's become routine. Porridge for brekkie, a fresh salad for lunch and spicy spaghetti for dinner. "My Aunty Gianna told me of a girl name Bianca who works as a receptionist here. She told me that they worked together. I want to meet Bianca, please." I explained. "I…guess. If you like. You should have some lunch first." Chelsea said.

"No. I'm not hungry. Could I just go now?" I asked, dismissing the idea of lunch. I don't want salad anymore. I'm not a rabbit! Chelsea hesitated. "Alright." She drawled, clicking her tongue. "Great!" I rejoiced. Finally! A bit of freedom! "Let's go!" I encouraged. Okay, one rule. You mustn't disturb her too much as she will be busy." She shook her head. "I honestly don't understand why you'd want to meet her. She's rather dull and unintelligent." Chelsea commented. Hmmm, Aunty Gianna said she was nice.

I shrugged my shoulders and skipped out if the bedroom door. I still have absolutely no clue whatsoever on how to navigate my way through this place. It's just one huge and confusing maze to me. I followed behind Chelsea as we walked through the halls. After a trip in an elevator and more walking, we came to stop in front of the same large and open space I had seen about three weeks ago. I straight away noticed the open doors at the front. The fountain is still there, sparkling in the sunlight.

I can practically smell civilisation. I averted my gaze from my chance of escape. That will have to wait…for now. Everything looks very much the same. The Tuscan paintings lining the creamy white walls, the front desk that looked immaculately spotless and tidy, the two fancy couches sitting near the door and the cropped plants spread out around the room. There is only one thing here that was not here from my last visit here. A pretty and tall blonde lady with wavy hair is sitting stiffly at the desk, typing on her shiny computer. Bianca.

"Bianca. This is Danielle. She says you were friends Gianna?" Chelsea barked as she raised a perfect, blonde eyebrow. Does Chelsea think I'm lying? Bianca gave a nod. "Well, Danielle would just like to have a friendly chat with you. Continue working though." Chelsea instructed. Bianca gave another stiff nod. Chelsea patted me on the shoulder and smiled. "I'll leave you here. When you want to come back to your room, just call my name. I'll hear you." Chelsea said. I nodded and she was gone in a second. I turned back to face Bianca. "Gianna was my aunty." I stated. "I know. She talked about you alot." Bianca spoke up. Her voice was smooth though flat.

She sounds extremely and utterly bored. I'd be bored if I were sitting at a desk, looking at paper and working for a bunch of vampires all day too. "She did?" I asked, astounded. I know Aunty Gianna loved me as much as I love her but she talked about me? My heart jumped in my chest. "Yes. She says you're her favourite niece." She confirmed as she went back to her clicking on the computer keyboard. My heart swelled once more. "Do you want to sit down?" Bianca offered. She gestured to a plush armchair off to the side of the room. "No, I'm okay." I answered. I wandered over to her desk. It looks very sleek and expensive. How much money does Aro have?

"So…you know then?" I asked slyly, scrutinizing her with my eyes. Did Aunty Gianna know what she had gotten into? Perhaps she did and that's why she warned me to stay away. "Yes." Bianca bluntly replied, continuing her typing. So Aunty Gianna must have known. Did she know she was bound to die? "And you know what happened to my Aunty Gianna?" I whispered under my breath. "Yes." Bianca said and she looked up into my eyes and I could have sworn her mud brown eyes swam with fear for a second but that may have just been my imagination. Does this young lady know what _she _has gotten herself into?

She quickly went back to her work but instead writing on some elegant paper. "Why are you doing this?" I questioned, generally curious and also muddled. Why would anyone want to work up here when there are vampires lurking in every nook and cranny? Chelsea paused what she was doing and she appeared to be thinking it over. "I-I guess I…I guess one day I'd like to be one of them." She stammered. I stared at her in shock. She wants to be a vampire!? Why!? "Do you know if maybe my Aunty wanted to be…changed?" I leaned on the desk and pretended I wasn't interested by twirling my hair around my finger.

"I'm not really sure. She didn't talk much about the vampires here. She just mentioned her family and the things we were working on together." Bianca whispered. Hmmm. "Did she enjoy working here?" I added. Bianca paused once more. "She was very edgy all the time. She never seemed comfortable. She was always very kind to the vampires…especially Felix. She just seemed nervous all the time." She answered. Hang on. Rewind! "She was especially kind to Felix!? He was the monster who murdered her!" I exclaimed, my voice rising in anger.

"Shhh! I think Gianna might have had a small thing for him. He is a vampire and he is good looking. It would only be natural for her to have a thing for someone here." Gianna hissed very quietly. Her eyes seemed to glaze over afterwards. Who does she like? Who could actually like anyone here!? They're all crazy lunatics! I shook my head, feeling slightly dazed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the fountain again. I could possibly make a mad dash for the outside world. It's just so close! "I'm going to sit outside. I need a bit of fresh air." I told Bianca.

Bianca nodded. She was still in her daydream. I aimlessly wandered towards the tall doors. I looked around. I can't see anyone or any vampire around other than Bianca. I giggled quietly. There are jumpy butterflies pounding on my stomach. Eeeek! I'm going home! I leaped out of the room and down the stairs. I nearly screamed with excitement as I raced past the fountain. I squealed when large arms wrapped around me. "Hey!" I yelled. "Master Aro instructed all members of the guard to stop you from escaping." Said a deep voice. I was put down and I spun around.

A dark tanned man with long black dreadlocks and fierce red eyes met my gaze. "Go back inside." He commanded and just like that, he was gone. I stood still for a second. What the hell? Did he just leave me alone? Well, he is foolish! I took off again but within a second, the same set of arms wrapped around me. I was spun around and released. "Go back inside. It's useless trying to escape." The vampire said. Once again, he disappeared. I twisted my features into one of puzzlement. Why does he stop me then disappear from sight? I turned around and ran off again. Straight away, I was picked up and turned in the opposite direction. "Oh my God! Seriously!" I screeched. He had gone again.

I ran off, getting no farther than before. He stopped me again. I ran off. He stopped me. I ran off. He stopped me. I realised that this was extremely pointless and I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere but still, I picked up my legs and bolted away. The two of us kept this up for hours. He never seemed to weary. I began to tire very fast. It was getting close to sunset by the time I stopped. "Okay! Fine! I surrender, geez!" I puffed as I collapsed onto the cold cobblestone, panting like there was no tomorrow. "Get her inside, Afton. She has wasted enough of your time." I heard a nasty voice call out. Alec.

Oh, just flipping fantastic! "I've lost track of how many times she's tried to run." The African vampire chuckled or as I now know, Afton. "No! I'm…going…to succeed!" I shouted, getting up on my hands and knees. I attempted to crawl away but Afton stepped in front of me. I collapsed in frustration. He helped pull me up. Ow, ow, ow. My legs are so sore! "No, wait. I need to go home." I muttered tiredly as I pulled out of Afton's grip. Before I even made a move forwards, Afton had his grip on my elbow. Ugh! I just want to go home!

"Let me go, please!" I pleaded and I tried uselessly to slide out of his grasp. "Afton. Go back. I'll deal with her." Alec said angrily. No, I'm sick of people 'dealing' with me! I just wish they'd all leave me alone and allow me to escape. Afton nodded and released me. I knelt down on my knees and allowed myself to fall back. The cool cobblestone feels very welcoming to my sweaty back. Phew! All this running has really tired me out. I didn't hear Afton retreat. "You just have to keep testing everyone's nerves, don't you!?" sneered Alec. I ignored him and closed my eyes.

Stupid, mean vampire. Thinks he's so good. "Get up!" he shouted. "Dude, please, just relax. I'm just resting." I said quietly as I steadied my breathing out. I suddenly found the left side of my ribs abruptly aching horribly after his shoe connected with my brittle bones. "Ouch! You bloody moron! Oh, ouch!" I yelled. I hauled myself up. "What's your problem? You're not the one trapped here! I am! I just want to get out of here and whenever I try to leave, one of you stupid creatures stop me! I hate you! You think you're so mighty! You're just some stupid kid who thinks he's a king." I ranted furiously as I clutched at my painful ribs.

My head was suddenly whipped to the side as his powerful hand whacked across my face. I gasped. He… he slapped me! How dare him! I turned back to face Alec's stormy and enraged face. My face burned from his slap and it felt like fire had been set on my sore cheek. "You will not disrespect me! I don't know who you think you are but to myself and everybody else here, you are just a troublesome and easily destroyable human. As soon as Aro has gotten sick of keeping you as his little experiment, I will kill you, the first chance I get!" Alec barked. I felt myself shake with anger. I loathe this foul boy!

I screamed in frustration and lunged for him.

**A/N**_**-**__That's chapter 9! Phew, I slaved over this for days but now it's complete! __ Thanks for reading and if you could, would you please respond to my question via the reviews or PM? Would you prefer it if I updated quicker with shorter chapters or waited a while for a long chapter. I don't mind. School starts in two days so I'll be fighting to squeeze in chapters. Speaking of reviews, would you possibly give me one? It would simply be wonderful to know what you think of my latest chapter as I spend more than a week plotting and writing so it would be nice for people to review to tell me they enjoy what I write. So yes, thank you for reading and if you would like something to happen in my story, if you have any requests or ideas, you can PM me or write a review. I will try my hardest to please you all. Okay, thanks and until next time!_

_-Unicorn 360._


End file.
